El Mejor Secuestro de mi Vida
by MoMcCarty03
Summary: Sarcástica, irónica y malhablada, Rosalie nunca ha tenido un vida interesante ni fuera de lo normal, tiene amigas, sabe hacer su trabajo y no tiene citas, nunca; pero una visita al supermercado volteará su vida de cabeza y la hará entrar en un mundo en el que el peligro es el pan de cada día. Un mundo en el que se descubrirá a sí misma... y al amor.
1. Chapter 1

Frío. Son las siete de la mañana y lo único en lo que pienso es… Frío. Vamos, no es que me guste el calor, de hecho llegue a esta ciudad huyendo precisamente de eso… y de uno que otro recuerdo. Desde que tengo uso de razón, he odiado el sol, el calor y la sensación de sofoco cuando estas continuamente bajo los rayos de ese cabrón-provoca-sudor. Pero justo en este momento, no me quejaría si la temperatura de mi habitación subiera uno o dos grados.

Vivo en Seattle, llegue aquí hace tres meses, precisamente por su clima húmedo, lluvioso, y con muy pocas posibilidades de asarme cuando camino por la calle. Siempre me ha encantado este lugar y bueno, también es el lugar en donde se desarrolla la trama de mis libros eróticos favoritos.

Volteo hacia mi reloj en la mesita de noche, y veo que son las 7:15am. Nop, no voy a poder dormirme de nuevo, así que opto por levantarme, pero cuando voy a bajar mi pierna derecha de la cama, no me doy cuenta de que mi queridísima -nótese el sarcasmo- y muy pesada compañera de cama, esta enredada en las sabanas, por lo que caigo al piso sin el más mínimo decoro.

-LEAH!- Grito con la cara aun pegada al suelo. Me siento y lo único que veo en la cama es a una bola tremenda de pelos tratando de ocultar la cabeza debajo de la colcha.-Carajo, te he dicho que no te subas a la cama, pequeño demonio. Vamos, arriba, que solo tenemos dos días antes de que comience a trabajar.-

Soy enfermera, con una especialidad en Instrumentación quirúrgica y otra en Urgencias; conseguí trabajo en el Northwest Hospital and Medical Center y mi primer día es pasado mañana.

El día que me hablaron para entrevistarme, estaba que no me soportaba de tanta emoción. Demasiada incluso para mí.

-Flash Back-

Estaba ansiosa, pero de una manera histérica. Mi madre y mi hermano habían venido a verme y estábamos viendo la televisión. Bueno, ellos estaban viéndola, yo estaba contemplando el teléfono como si este fuera a moverse de un momento a otro.

-Rose, deja de ver ese teléfono ya. Van a hablarte hija, estoy segura. Además, apenas fuiste hace unos días a dejar tu currículo, es pronto aun.- dijo mi madre después de la quinta vez que ignoraba la película que eligieron.

-Mamá, de esta llamada depende que yo me quede aquí. De verdad quiero este trabajo. Pero está bien, está bien, veamos la televisión.- después de media hora, aun no entendía de qué iba la trama, mi atención se seguía desviando a ese pedazo de plástico obscuro, así que opte por ir por un chocolate caliente; fui a la cocina a prepararlo, cuando el teléfono sonó y mi corazón se detuvo. Corrí a contestar pero mi hermano Jasper ya tenía el aparato pegado a la oreja.

-…si, un segundo. Rose, es para ti.- Oh dios, oh dios. Respire profundo un par de veces y después conteste con manos temblorosas.

-¿Si? Soy yo. ¿Enserio? Por supuesto, mañana está perfecto. No hay problema. Ahí estaré. Muchísimas gracias.- colgué y voltee a ver a mi familia que me veía expectante- AAHHHHHHHHH! TENGO UNA ENTREVISTA MAÑANA. Mierda, mierda, mierda, estoy nerviosa, y el corazón está a punto de salirme por la boca. Necesito mi chocolate caliente….

\- FIN DEL FLASH BACK—

Tres días después de la entrevista, me hablaron para decirme que estaba contratada. De eso hace 46 horas, y aun estoy que brinco en la cama de la emoción.

Realmente no tenía mucho que hacer hoy, pero estaba un poquito desesperada, incluso Leah, se sentía de esa manera, así que me puse unos pantalones deportivos, una camiseta y mis adoradas zapatillas negras; y salimos al parque que se encontraba a unas manzanas de mi apartamento, a correr un poco.

Tres horas después, volvimos a casa. Estaba sudorosa, cansada y sedienta… Leah, bueno, ella aun tenía energía para correr por las escaleras del edificio.

Luego de beber agua como desquiciada, deje a mi preciosa loba en la sala haciendo… bueno, haciendo las cosas que suelen hacer los perros en el día, y fui a tomar un baño. El agua caliente relajo mis músculos y recordé que tenia días-desde que supe que me contrataron- que no hablaba con mis amigas Alice y Bella; ellas son enfermeras en el mismo hospital en el que trabajaré, fueron las que me convencieron de dejar mi solicitud, y ahora las vería todos los días ahí. Las conocí en la universidad el primer día, yo vivía en Boston pero siempre quise estudiar en Washington, así que llegué un poco nerviosa y cuando entre al salón de clases solo estaba una chica bajita con aspecto de pixie y otra con un muy grueso libro en las manos, en cuanto me vieron me sonrieron como si ya me conocieran, y desde ese día, nos volvimos inseparables; al menos hasta que tuve que regresar a casa a apoyar a mi mamá cuando mi padre decidió que ya no éramos tan importantes en su vida. Alice es pequeña de estatura, bonitos ojos verdes iguales a los de su hermano mellizo Edward, y un corto cabello azabache que suele peinar con las puntas hacia todos lados, con su apenas 1.58 de altura, tiene las curvas necesarias y en los lugares necesarios. Bella es delgada y casi diez centímetros más alta que Alice, sus ojos achocolatados te inspiran la confianza necesaria para desahogarte cuando lo necesitas… y cuando no también, su largo cabello caoba siempre sujeto en una coleta o un chongo flojo en lo alto de su cabeza tiene matices rojizos cuando está al sol, y por cierto, está comprometida con Edward, que es cirujano del área de cardiología del hospital.

Termine de bañarme y decidí preparar el pastel que tanto les gusta a las chicas para invitarlas a comer a casa. Me cambie rápidamente con unos jeans negros, mis bailarinas rojas y una blusa blanca holgada sin mangas; recogí mi cabello rubio con unos pasadores y solo aplique un poco de rímel a mis pestañas, no necesitaba mucho maquillaje.

Subí a mi camioneta y partí rumbo al supermercado. Elegí uno nuevo que habían abierto hace poco, nunca había ido, pero mi vecina, la Sra. Cope, me dijo que hay de todo. Estacione, me acerque por un carrito de compras y entre al lugar.

Ya tenía casi todos los ingredientes que necesitaba para el pastel, solo faltaba la cocoa en polvo y la crema para el glaseado. Encontré rápidamente un buen bote de crema batida; sinceramente a mi no me gusta, pero el pastel la lleva, así que lo puse en el carrito y continué buscando la cocoa.

Diez minutos después, ya estaba desesperada porque no encontraba el estúpido bote de polvo. Recorrí de nuevo el pasillo de las harinas y todas esas mierdas para hacer postres, y así sin más, la vi; no era el pequeño botecito que esperaba que fuera, al contrario, tendría cocoa por un siglo ya que era algo así como tres kilos de polvo en un contenedor gigante… por favor, ¿quién compraría tanto?, realmente el problema no era la cantidad tremenda de contenido, el problema era que mi ingrediente estrella se encontraba fácilmente a un metro sobre mi cabeza en la tercera repisa de uno de los estantes. ¡Demonios! ¿Quién sube tan alto la mercancía? Llevaba tres meses en esta ciudad, claro que había ido al supermercado, pero jamás había visto estantes de este tamaño. Eran enormes. Cuando me acerque a bajar mi ingrediente faltante, me di cuenta de que estaba muy, muy por encima de mi cabeza, no lo alcanzaba ni parada sobre las puntas de mis pies.

-Oh por amor de Cristo, ¿Es enserio? ¡Mido 1.80 y no puedo alcanzar este estúpido bote! ¡JODER!- continué recordando a la progenitora de la inteligente persona a la que se le ocurrió hacer los estantes tan grandes, me faltaban cinco centímetros para alcanzarlo, ya casi lo tenía… podía brincar, pero no estaba segura de no tirar nada cuando alcanzara la cocoa. – Carajo, con una mierda…- estaba a punto de subirme a la primera repisa del maldito estante, cuando de repente sentí que me levantaban por las piernas. Grite al sentir que no tocaba el piso, y cuando voltee a ver quién me había confundido con una pesa, me encontré con unos preciosos ojos azules, una nariz con señales de haber sido rota anteriormente y la más bonita sonrisa infantil que he visto alguna vez, además de un par de hoyuelos que le daban a su cara una expresión traviesa y pícara.

Por un momento me quede sin palabras, sin nada que decir. ¡Demonios, pero si yo nunca me quedo sin nada que decir!

-¿Tomaste ya lo que necesitabas?- Santa mierda, si hasta su voz es preciosa, grave y con un matiz de peligro que provoca en mi una sensación de calidez. Dios, no puedo hablar, y estoy más que segura que me veo completamente estúpida balbuceando mientras aun me tiene las piernas rodeadas por sus brazos. ¡Pero si todavía me está cargando!

-Ehh… umm, sí. -¡Torpe!, me di un golpe mental, tome rápidamente lo que buscaba y voltee a verlo nuevamente.-Ya lo tengo. Gracias.

-No hay problema- El hombre aun no dejaba de sonreír, y me veía como si supiera algo que yo no. Si, y aun no me bajaba al piso.

Me estaba sintiendo un poco nerviosa, sé que soy pesada, vamos, mi estructura ósea es grande, y tengo bastantes curvas, quizás más de las que me gustaría. –Ehh, disculpa, ¿puedes bajarme por favor?, no me siento muy bien aquí arriba.- Este hombre me hacia hablar como tonta.

-Oh, sí claro. Lo siento.- me bajó resbalándome por su cuerpo, y juro por mi madre que sentí todos y cada uno de sus músculos contra la parte delantera de mi cuerpo. Sip, TODOS. Cuando toque el piso con los pies, mis ojos estaban a la altura de su pecho. Pero si es altísimo, mi cabeza le rozaba la barbilla apenas. Cuando me di cuenta de que seguía pegada a su cuerpo, me aleje de un salto de él. Lo vi de pies a cabeza, era de cabello rizado negro, hombros anchos, brazos fuertes que te invitaban a estar rodeados en ellos constantemente, torso bastante musculoso y un abdomen que se marcaba deliciosamente a través de su playera negra. Además de unas piernas largas y bien trabajadas envueltas en un par de jeans. Definitivamente pasaba un laaaargo tiempo en el gimnasio.

Levante la cabeza y vi que me veía con una sonrisita engreída y de suficiencia –Soy Emmett, mucho gusto.- me tendió la mano.

-Rosalie, pero dime Rose. –Tome su mano y una fuerte corriente atravesó mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte baja de mi vientre. Lo solté de inmediato, y supe que él había sentido lo mismo cuando se quedo viendo su mano vacía con una mueca de confusión. –Muchas gracias por ayudarme, realmente estaba considerando trepar por el estante. Aun no sé cómo es que pudiste levantarme por tanto tiempo.

Me vio como si hubiera dicho algo tonto y después se rio. –De verdad, no hay problema.- vio los artículos en mi carrito –Pastel ¿cierto?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Sip, de chocolate. - Cuando mencione la palabra chocolate, juro por Dios que sus ojos destellaron como los de un niño pequeño. –Me tengo que ir. De nuevo muchas gracias. Adiós.

-Hasta luego, Rose. – Oh mierda, escucharlo decir mi nombre me provoco un estremecimiento que recorrió toda mi columna vertebral. Di media vuelta y me aleje de ahí. Di una última mirada antes de girar hacia las cajas y el hombre delicioso había desaparecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Por Dios, Rosalie! Tienes que contarnos todos los detalles… ¿Cómo se apellida? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Tiene auto? Pff, claro que tiene un auto…. ¿Te pidió tu número? ¿Te invito a salir?- Alice ni siquiera tomo aire para decir todo eso, no había dejado de hacerme ese tipo de preguntas desde que les conté mi encuentro fortuito con Emmett. – ¡Rose, es tan romántica la manera en la que se conocieron!

-Al, ya les conté todo lo que sucedió, así que no tengo idea de cómo se apellida, donde vive o si tiene un auto. Nop, no me pidió mi teléfono y tampoco me dio el suyo, y no, no me invito a salir.- Seguí comiendo con la intención de que Alice dejara de interrogarme, me sentía como en esas series policiacas que tanto nos gustan a mi madre y a mí. Pero pensar que mi interés en la comida podía distraer a esta pequeña cotilla, fue algo tonto.

-Rose, vamos, tiene que haber algo más…. Dime de nuevo como era. De verdad que esta vez tuviste suerte de que no fuera desgarbado y casi tan delgado como Bella.-

-¡Oye! Alice, ya deja en paz a Rose. Si dice que no hay mas, dejemos que crea que no la molestaras de nuevo con eso.- La mire mal y soltó una carcajada. Bella no solía meterse en discusiones, ni tampoco era de las que te preguntaban de todo, ella solo escuchaba y comentaba cuando era necesario, pero sinceramente había veces en las que detestaba que me "defendiera" de la curiosidad de Alice. –Además supongo que es de esas personas que conoces pero que jamás vuelves a ver.

-Ya chicas, basta. Ahora cuéntenme que ha sucedido últimamente con ustedes. No me habían llamado.- Trate exitosamente de cambiar de tema. Sabía que el preguntarles de otra cosa mientras les servía pastel las distraería completamente. – ¿Cómo van con la lista de invitados, Bella?-

-No muy bien. Edward y yo tratamos de que Alice no invite a todo el hospital, pero sabes que es casi tan terca como tú y como yo.- La aludida solo se limito a sacarnos la lengua cual niña de cinco años.

-Hey, estoy sentada en la misma mesa que ustedes, puedo escucharlas. Además, ¿qué es una boda sin invitados? Se casa mi hermano mellizo y mi mejor amiga, es una fecha importante y quiero que todos vean lo maravilloso que será. Vamos Bella, pero si hasta te servirá para dejarles en claro a la bola de enfermeras y doctorcitas que babean por mi hermanito, que ya está amarrado.- dijo haciendo un puchero patentado por ella. Cuando Bella suspiro rendida, sabía que tenía la batalla ganada. Utilizar a Edward como gancho, siempre funcionaba.

-Está bien, enana. Pero no quiero que después salgas con que es demasiado trabajo meter a tanta gente dentro de la casa de tus padres. No pienso cambiar el lugar de la ceremonia. ¿De acuerdo?-

Con una tremenda sonrisa en la boca, y un saludo estilo militar, Alice contesto – ¡Si, mi General!- Bella volteo a verme primero, antes de que las tres rompiéramos en carcajadas.

La primera semana que trabaje en el hospital paso volando. Me informaron que durante el primer mes, mis guardias serian en la mañana, y Bella, al ser la jefa de enfermeras del área de Urgencias, estaría conmigo explicándome el funcionamiento y manejo de cada cosa. Además ya tenía a mi mejor amiga cerca y así que no iba a sentirme tan sola. Me cuesta un poco de trabajo hacer amigos por mi cuenta desde aquella vez que confié con el alma en alguien que no lo merecía, por lo que la ayuda de Bells en ese aspecto me ayudo muchísimo. Me presentó a las otras tres enfermeras de urgencias; Ángela que es un amor de persona, cálida y amable; Emily, una chica muy dulce y con la paciencia de un santo; y por ultimo Jessica, una chica muy bonita, pero grosera y prepotente. Conocí también a la doctora Tanya Denali, famosa entre mis amigas y la familia por seguir a Edward como perro faldero, causándole algunos problemas con Bella, además de haber intentado meterse en los pantalones de Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Ed y Alice… y el director del hospital.

Pese a que todos mis días estuve ocupada hasta no poder más, durante las noches solo pensaba en Emmett, no podía sacármelo de la cabeza y no sé por qué. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía esos ojos llenos de misterio y alegría, recordaba la sensación electrizante que me recorrió el cuerpo cuando toque su mano, la contextura fibrosa de su cuerpo y esa sonrisa que me volvía estúpida. ¡Por Cristo, pero si no voy a volver a verlo! Llegue incluso a fantasear con él y con todo lo que podría hacer con su gran cuerpo en mi cama. Estaba comenzando a odiar esto, terminaba caliente y frustrada hasta que no me hacía cargo yo misma. Digo, no es que me moleste masturbarme, lo hago con frecuencia y aunque jamás será tan satisfactorio como el sexo real, me servía para calmar mis ansias.

Desde la vez que me encontré con Emmett en el supermercado hace un mes, iba al menos dos veces a la semana a la misma hora, esperando encontrármelo de nuevo, pero nunca sucedía. Tampoco había vuelto a pensar en Royce, el hombre que tanto daño me hizo y del que me enamore siendo una adolescente. La verdad no es que no lo superara aún, solo que no había vuelto a estar con un hombre después de él. Y me sentía una mierda por eso. Sabía que tenía que salir, conocer gente, ligar un poco y quizás irme a casa con alguien para tener algo de sexo que me sacara de la sequía en la que estoy sometida involuntariamente, pero no me daban ganas de salir, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, por lo que trataba de alejar a todos mis posibles pretendientes. Alice y Bella habían tratado hasta el cansancio de encontrarme una pareja, me habían presentado a infinidad de personas, pero simplemente no quería estar con nadie. Ahora, de un momento a otro, llega ese espécimen de ojos azules y me hace olvidarme hasta de mi nombre. Definitivamente ha llegado el momento en el que salga con alguien, solo necesito un buen polvo para olvidarme de Emmett.

Un mes, una semana, y dos días y medio. Perdí las esperanzas de verlo de nuevo, pero está bien, prefiero que sea así. Hace quince días tuve una cita desastrosa con Tyler Crowley, cirujano adjunto de Ortopedia. Es muy guapo y simpático, tuvimos una larga charla, pero basada principalmente en su trabajo; a mí no me interesaba hablar de trabajo, estoy en el de cinco a seis días a la semana con guardias de ocho horas diarias. Y para rematar, sip, yo pague mi cena y me fui en taxi a mi casa. Al muy cabrón se le olvido decirme que tenía una reunión a las 10:30 en casa de su madre; se fue dejándome ahí en el restaurante. Juro por todos los zapatos de tacón de mi armario, que trate de no molestarme, pero todo mi autocontrol se fue a la mismísima mierda, cuando pase en el taxi por una zona cercana al restaurante y lo vi dentro de un bar, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, con nada más y nada menos que con Jessica Stanley, la perra que me ha dejado a sus pacientes por irse a cotillear sobre la boda de Edward y Bella.

Llegue hecha una furia a mi casa, y no porque Tyler mi interesara, si no porque nada había salido como esperaba, termine gastando dinero en una cena aburrida, me tuve que regresar sola a mi casa y me perdí una maratón de ocho horas de Criminal Minds.

El lunes siguiente Jessica llego como si hubiera ganado el gordo de la lotería, hasta se las arreglo para hacerse cargo de sus pacientes sin necesidad de mandárnoslos a las otras enfermeras. Tyler por otra parte, me invito un par de veces más, pero simplemente lo ignoraba; creo que sospechaba que lo había visto con su lengua metida en la garganta de Jessica, o tal vez se dio cuenta que fue un capullo al hacerme pagar mi comida.

Después de que les conté lo que había pasado en la cena, Alice y Bella desistieron de tratar de convencerme de salir de nuevo. Simplemente se me habían quitado las ganas… otra vez.

Era viernes, y mañana no trabajaba, por lo que me levantaría tarde. Estaba tan cansada que solo quería tomar un baño y acostarme a dormir. Comencé a desvestirme mientras caminaba al baño, dejando la ropa en el camino, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando recordé que mi ropa quedaría llena de pelos de Leah, así que deje mi intento de sensualidad a un lado y regrese a recoger todas la prendas tiradas para ponerlas en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Tome un baño relajante y una buena taza de café mientras me acostaba a ver un poco de televisión con Leah echada a mis pies. Estaba haciendo zapping, cuando una noticia del día me llamo la atención: La presentadora mencionaba que James Whiterdale, uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos de la ciudad había disparado y asesinado a un miembro de otra familia de la mafia, los McCarty. James había escapado, pero una nota que había sido enviada al Seattle Times, afirmaba que los McCarty no descansarían hasta encontrarlo. - _Siempre se ha sabido que esas dos familias son poderosas en el mundo de la mafia, pero jamás se ha conocido a ningún integrante del clan McCarty. Tengan cuidado y si conocen el paradero de James Whiterdale, llame al 911._ \- la presentadora termino de hablar mientras pasaban la foto de James. Parecía ser una fotografía tomada in fraganti, pero que enfocaba perfectamente su cara, y la mirada que mostraba era fría y cruel. Tuve un pequeño escalofrío, y decidí dejar la televisión por la paz. Apague todo, y me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, unas cosquillas húmedas en mi cara me despertaron a las nueve. Tenía semanas sin dormir más de seis horas, y haber dormido diez seguidas, casi se sentía a gloria. Me senté en la cama y moví a Leah de mis almohadas, como nota mental me dije que tendría que lavarlas. Me cambie y salí a correr un rato con la bola de pelos que tenía como mascota, pero en el momento en el que pise el lobby de mi edificio, tuve una sensación de angustia en el pecho, como un mal presentimiento. Quizás aún estaba asustada por la noticia de ayer, así que no le tome importancia y seguimos caminando hasta llegar al parque.

Después de dos horas, yo ya no podía moverme. Leah no dejaba de jalarme para correr, pero el no haber desayunado, me estaba pasando factura. Me senté en una banca, tome mi teléfono de mi sostén, ya que no llevaba bolso ni bolsillos, y llame a Alice para ir a desayunar… bueno, por la hora quedaría mejor a almorzar. Quedamos en vernos a las dos de la tarde en un restaurant italiano a pocas cuadras de su casa.

Regresamos al apartamento, y me bañe. Como era un día especialmente frio, me puse unos pitillos negros que hacían maravillas con mi trasero, unos botines de piel, un bonito jersey fino color beige y una bufanda roja. Me maquille ligeramente y deje mi cabello suelto. Tome mi chaqueta negra y salí al restaurant. De nuevo me asalto la sensación de desesperación que había tenido antes, era como si algo me dijera que no saliera de mi casa, pero no quería llegar tarde así que ignore a la molesta vocecita que me decía que me quedara y me subí a mi camioneta. Llegue media hora antes de lo acordado. Demonios. No me quedo de otra que sentarme a esperar a Alice. Iba por mi segundo vaso de limonada, cuando vi en una esquina del restaurante a un hombre rubio, alto y extrañamente disfrazado. Llevaba una gorra y unos lentes oscuros, chaqueta oscura y un par de guantes. Era extraño que dentro del local no se quitara nada de eso, podría jurar que se estaba escondiendo de alguien. Como sea, iba a girarme de nuevo a mi mesa, cuando de repente se quito los lentes y reconocí inmediatamente al tipo mafioso de las noticias, James.

Me quede congelada, sabía que era él, pero no sabía si era lo más conveniente llamar al 911 cuando el delincuente te está viendo. De repente un par de balazos perturbaron la calma del restaurante y voltee hacia el lugar donde provenían los disparos, vi a cuatro hombres vestidos completamente de negro y armados hasta la médula atravesar el local hasta llegar a James. Uno de ellos lo tomo por el cuello levantándolo del piso a donde se había caído al tratar de huir -que me corten la mano si el hombre no le estaba apretando el cuello tremendamente- mientras que otro le quitaba una Glock que traía en la parte de atrás del pantalón. Pase mi mirada escaneando todo el lugar y me di cuenta de que solo yo estaba sentada en mi silla. Todos los demás comensales se encontraban recostados en el suelo con las manos sobre la cabeza. Mire hacia la puerta y vi a un hombre de espaldas, verdaderamente alto y de cabello oscuro. Nada me preparo para el fuerte dolor que sentí cuando me tomaron del cabello con brusquedad y me levantaron de la silla.

-Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí, preciosa. ¿No te dije que te acostaras boca abajo con la mirada al suelo? – Cada vez hacia más presión en mi cuero cabelludo, y me estaba comenzando a enojar. No podía verle la cara pero estaba segura de que no llevaba nada cubriéndole el rostro, ni él ni los demás hombres.

-¡Suéltame, imbécil! No te escuche, de acuerdo. ¡Me estas lastimando, estúpido! – Yo sabía que si me enojaba no había manera de que pudiera controlar mis insultos, y sabia también que esto no era bueno. En lugar de soltarme del cabello, me tomo por el cuello y me obligo a mirarlo a la cara. Tenía un rostro tosco y agresivo, con una que otra cicatriz en la frente, sus ojos eran de un café tan oscuro que podría fácilmente pasar por negro, su ceño estaba fruncido y más que furioso como debería de estar, se veía solo molesto y tal vez sorprendido.

-¿Quién mierda eres….- Antes de que pudiera continuar y sin realmente pensar en lo que hacía, levante con todas mis fuerzas la rodilla y di de manera perfecta en mi blanco. Me soltó de inmediato doblándose de dolor - ¡Maldita zorra! Juro que me las pagaras….-

¡Mierda, en serio le pegue! Sabía que aguantar a Jazz durante tanto tiempo intentando enseñarme defensa personal iba a servirme algún día. Unas estruendosas carcajadas me sacaron de mi letargo por haber golpeado a un secuestrador, y pude ver que los otros tres hombres se reían a mandíbula batiente del otro al que golpee. -Paul, no puedo creer que una mujer te dejara tirado en el piso…. Jajajajajajaja, anda deja en paz a la chica y vámonos ya. Ya tenemos a este animal. Vamos.- dijo un chico que no debería de tener más de 25 años, era realmente joven para ser un secuestrador, y por lo que asumí al decir que ya tenían a James, es de la familia de mafiosos. Justo cuando iba a girarme para salir corriendo, sentí una pared de masa muscular en mi espalda que me impidió moverme. – No Seth, ella va con nosotros. - Esa voz. –Jake véndale los ojos y llévatela. – ¡Whooaa! ¿Qué? No no no no no.

Uno de los dos hombres que aun no habían hablado se me acerco lentamente con una especie de pañuelo grueso en la mano. Carajo, me iban a secuestrar y yo no había podido ni siquiera dar mi opinión al respecto. Además ya les había visto la cara, no serviría que me vendaran.

-¡Tócame, cabrón y te arranco la mano y hago que te la tragues!- Sisee con furia y le di la mirada más envenenada que tenia y ¡Bingo! Bajo la vista y volteo a ver nerviosamente a la mole que estaba detrás de mí. Sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera reaccionando y se me acerco de nuevo con la venda extendida. Me gire rápidamente y el aire se me quedo atascado en la garganta.

-Emmett.- Después todo se volvió negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Sabía que estaba acostada en el suelo, porque no era precisamente la superficie más blanda y además me dolía la espalda. Y tampoco veía nada. No podía recordar lo que había sucedido, así que comencé a hacer un recuento de los daños y solo estaba un poco mareada y me zumbaban los oídos. No podía moverme, intenté levantarme pero mis brazos estaban sujetos por encima de mi cabeza aunque no muy apretados en realidad. Lo último que recuerdo es que llegué al restaurante para almorzar con Alice, vi a un hombre pésimamente encubierto, y luego los balazos. Espera, ¿balazos?... ¡Emmett!

-¡Maldito desgraciado, cabrón hijo de puta!- La ira brotó de mi interior como si lo que la estaba conteniendo se hubiera roto, creo que nunca había estado tan enojada, ese estúpido simplemente movió un dedo y yo ya estaba siendo drogada y sometida, ¡Y ni siquiera me pidió permiso!, y digo drogada porque no sé en qué momento perdí la consciencia. -¡AAGGH!- Comencé a jalar mis brazos y a revolverme como una completa histérica, pero simplemente los amarres no cedían, tal vez, y solo tal vez, sí estaban un poco apretadas. No escuchaba ningún ruido, me quede ahí sin hacer nada, no es que pudiera hacer mucho de todos modos; y después de lo que me pareció una eternidad… o unos pocos minutos, escuché una puerta abrirse y alguien entró. Asumo que me tenían en un lugar pequeño, ya que sentía completamente la presencia a un lado de mí. Traté de parecer dormida, aunque realmente cualquiera que me viera diría que lo estaba, como sea, me llegó el aroma de una loción para hombres, era especiado, ¿picante?, no me gustaba, me estaban dando náuseas y cosquillas en la nariz. Olía ligeramente a sudor y a tabaco. Asqueroso.

De repente sentí que se agachó junto a mí y levantó mi jersey por encima de mi pecho y… ¡OH POR DIOS!, comenzó a tocarme con su horrible mano callosa. Diosito, por favor que no me haga nada, prometo tratar de dejar de decir groserías y de insultar a Jessica aunque se lo merezca, pero por favor que no me haga nada. Me revolví… otra vez, y en un instante ya lo tenía encima.

-¡Así que ya te despertaste, preciosa! ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me las pagarías por haberme golpeado, maldita zorra?- ¡Yo y mis impulsos! Metió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello y aspiró con fuerza. Yo no quería hablar porque sabía que solo lo haría enojar más, pero cuando empezó a bajar la copa de mi sostén, mandé todo mi miedo y mi promesa a Dios al carajo.

-¡Suéltame bastardo asqueroso!- No iba a poder quitármelo con la limitada fuerza que tenía, pesaba como 30 kilos más que yo, de verdad yo sé de lo que hablo. Así que agradecí al ser que me trajo, que no me hubiera amarrado las piernas también, y al estar este simio a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, pude fácilmente subirlas hasta su cuello, tiré con todas mis fuerzas hacia abajo y cayó hacia atrás. El tarado se retorcía horrible, y golpeaba mis rodillas con sus puños, pero nunca dejé de apretar su cuello porque no sabía si traía un cuchillo o algún arma, ¡seguía ciega, por amor de Cristo! Si mal no recuerdo, el gorila se llamaba Paul, que bueno que me acordé de su nombre, se me estaban acabando los apelativos insultantes. Paul seguía retorciéndose y trataba de abrir mis piernas, pero eso solo hacía que las apretara más. Aun no estaba muerta, así que supongo que simplemente no creyó necesario venir armado. No podía dejar de presionar mis piernas, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que si cedía, él me mataría… y eso no era bueno; yo no podía dejar de resoplar por el esfuerzo y de repente dejó de moverse, sus manos cayeron al lado de mis piernas. Aflojé un poco las piernas porque no estaba segura de que no fuera una trampa para que lo soltara, pero no sucedió nada, abrí las piernas por completo y su cabeza cayó con un golpe sordo. -¡Mierda, lo maté! Ay Dios, ¿que hice?, lo maté, lo maté. Ahora no sólo tengo que rogar perdón por tener un vocabulario de camionero, sino también por haber asesinado a un hombre, Dios ¿qué hice?- comencé a tener un ataque de histeria, sabía lo que era que un paciente muriera, pero era completamente distinto saber que yo había matado a una persona. Estaba temblando y no podía dejar de llorar, en un arranque restregué mi cara contra mi brazo con fuerza y la venda que me cubría los ojos se bajó un poco, todavía no veía, pero tenía que salir de aquí desesperadamente, así que continué rozando la cara con los brazos y después de un rato pude bajarla hasta mi garganta.

Ya estaba libre de la venda, pero aún no abría los ojos. No sabía con qué me encontraría cuando los abriera y tenía que mentalizarme acerca de la cercanía que estaba teniendo en ese momento con un cadáver. Respire profundo tratando de calmarme y los abrí…. Y no veía nada. -¿Pero qué carajos?- volteé hacia mis manos amarradas pero no lograba verlas, todo el lugar estaba completamente a oscuras, esto no tiene sentido… ¿cómo logró verme el ahora difunto Paul con esta oscuridad?, levanté la cabeza y miré mis pies, y debajo del cuerpo inerte salía un destello de luz, ¿luz?, okay, estaba claro que tenía que desatarme para poder salir de aquí, y si tengo que pasar por encima ¿o debajo? del cadáver de Paul para escapar, pues así será.

No sabía que era a lo que tenía amarrada las manos, tenía muy poca movilidad aunque no me lastimaran las cuerdas. Ya había aceptado que me había convertido en una asesina de secuestradores, así que estaba un poco más calmada, pero el shock y la esperanza de poder salir de aquí, hicieron que me enfocara en liberarme. Comencé a jalar mis brazos con fuerza de tal manera que ayudándome con las piernas pudiera empujar mi cuerpo hacia atrás, debí moverme unos 40 centímetros, sentía el calor de mi aliento en mis manos y pude tocar una especie de tubería plástica, bueno, al menos no era de acero, punto a mi favor, el problema era que estaba demasiado fría y eso sólo podía significar que transportaba agua y si era agua, iba a mojarme bastante y realmente no era algo que quisiera hacer. Me giré sobre mi estómago y traté de sentarme para quedar de frente a la tubería y lo logré después de hacer unas contorsiones dignas de un yogui, detrás del tubo había una pared de ladrillo, no fue necesario verla lo comprobé cuando golpeé mi cabeza contra ella al quedar de rodillas antes de sentarme, como sea, me levanté sosteniéndome de la cosa a la que estaba amarrada y…. bueno, necesitaba urgentemente un poco de luz, estaba frustrándome bastante más rápido de lo normal y estaba dejando de ser divertido. Volteé a ver el destello de luz, me estiré lo más que pude para empujar a un lado a Paul y ver que había debajo de él, pero por Cristo que el hombre pesaba bastante, logré moverlo un poco pero ahora el destello apuntaba hacia otra dirección, específicamente hacia la puerta. Bien, no era una salida lo que había debajo del simio, pero había una pequeña linterna que aún estaba bajo su brazo, si lo levantaba cuidadosamente con el pie, y lo quitaba, podía sacar la linterna y ver como desatarme. Dios, esto estaba siendo más complicado a cada minuto que pasaba, pero ¿qué esperaba? ¡Estaba secuestrada! Nunca asistí al curso sobre "Que hacer en caso de que un mafioso caliente como el infierno te secuestre". No era como que fueran a dejarme la puerta abierta y un equipo de "Sálvese usted mismo" a mi lado. Saqué la linterna y la arrastré con mi pie hasta la tubería, volví a agacharme y la recogí. –Gracias al cielo. Si salgo de aquí sin morir primero, donaré todos mis zapatos a caridad… bueno, eso no es completamente necesario, quizás los que ya no use, o que no me gusten tanto. Sí, eso suena bien.- puse la linterna en mi boca para poder ver los amarres, y bueno, haber pasado la mayor parte de mi infancia y de mi adolescencia en los Boy Scouts, me enseñó a ser hábil con las cuerdas. Era un nudo bastante complejo a simple vista, pero solo hizo falta jalar con fuerza el extremo de la cuerda que sobresalía más y ¡Voilá!, no quería ser engreída, pero probablemente fue el mismo Paul el que hizo el nudo.

Justo como pensaba, el lugar era una ratonera, le hacía falta una buena mano de pintura y de ventilación; era una especie de sótano pequeño de no más de tres metros de ancho por cuatro de largo; había tres tuberías que salían por el techo, un montón de telarañas en las esquinas y manchas de humedad en las paredes, en la pared contraria a la puerta había una silla vieja de madera y una especie de bandeja como las que se utilizan en las prisiones para llevar la comida. Un quejido me sacó de mi trance y me asustó como la mierda, Paul estaba con el ceño fruncido y hacia lentos movimientos de lado a lado con la cabeza. –¡No lo maté! Madre mía, no soy una asesina de secuestradores. Gracias, gracias, gracias. Está vivo, está viv…. ¡Mierda! Está vivo, ¡va a matarme! Ay, ¿qué hago? – no podía dejar que despertara, si me atrapaba yo pasaba a ser historia y realmente tenía cosas que hacer con mi vida aún. Así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, tomé la bandeja y justo cuando se estaba levantando, cerré con fuerza los ojos y lo golpeé en la cabeza y cayó de nuevo. Demonios, creo que ahora sí lo maté; me acerqué a él y le tomé el pulso, y… nope, solamente estaba desmayado de nuevo; no iba a arriesgarme otra vez, tomé las cuerdas con las que me habían amarrado y lo arrastré hasta las tuberías, lo recargué, le pase las manos por detrás de ellas y las amarré con cuanto nudo recordé, no sabía si él era más inteligente de lo que parecía pero amarré también sus tobillos con las agujetas de sus propios zapatos, digo, solo por si acaso; registré los bolsillos de sus jeans y encontré un teléfono celular bastante bonito pero estaba completamente bloqueado, ¡iuugh! una tira de condones, las llaves de un Honda y una cartera, la abrí y tenía 3000 dólares en billetes de denominaciones altas, pero ¿quién carga tanto dinero? Es estúpido, aunque realmente un tipo como él no corre peligro de asalto. Su carnet de conducir decía que su nombre era Paul Alexander Meraz, y la dirección que ponía era en la misma ciudad en la que yo vivía. Como no sabía en donde estaba ni cómo llegaría a casa y no tenía mi bolso conmigo, tomé 1000 dólares del dinero que encontré en la cartera y lo demás lo deje en su lugar, espero que no, pero si lo veía de nuevo le devolvería hasta el último centavo. Tomé también las llaves del Honda, aunque si estaba secuestrada por la mafia, no iba a estar precisamente sola en este lugar, probablemente habría hombres que me asesinarían antes de poder levantar los seguros del auto, y eso tampoco me agradaba demasiado.

Guardé el dinero, y las llaves en mi bolsillo, tomé la linterna y me acerqué a la puerta, giré la perilla lentamente y cedió sin problema, esperaba que estuviera cerrada, pero no fue así. Abrí un poco la puerta de tal manera que pudiera ver hacia afuera, a diferencia del sótano en el que estaba metida, el corredor de unos 6 metros de largo tenía una serie de lámparas fluorescentes en el techo, no escuchaba nada, salí en silencio y cerré. El corredor tenía dos puertas a cada lado me acerqué a la más próxima del lado izquierdo y traté de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada, las otras tres también lo estaban. La verdad era un poco tétrico el lugar y el solo pensamiento de que esas puertas podían encerrar a más víctimas, me erizaba la piel. Peor aún, quizás en uno de esos cuartos se encontraba James Whiterdale, ¡y yo tratando de abrirle la puerta! Al final del pasillo estaban las escaleras que esperaba me sacaran de aquí, subí sin hacer ruido y al llegar arriba había otra puerta. ¡Joder con esto! Me sentía en una película en la que la rubia es la primera que muere por abrir puertas que no debe. Pegué la oreja y escuché a lo lejos una conversación entre dos hombres:

 _-Garrett, ¿es que no me estás escuchando hombre?, te digo que no debimos dejar que Paul encerrara a la chica ahí. Si el Jefe se entera, va a despellejarnos vivos.-_

 _-Entendí la primera vez que lo dijiste Jake, pero Paul siempre hace lo que se le da la gana. Si pasa algo, las cintas de seguridad van a demostrar que tratamos de impedírselo y no resultó._

 _-Sí, pero ¿a quién crees que van a darle un tiro en el culo por no haberle avisado desde un principio? ¿Eh? Después de todo, está grabado ¿no?_

 _-¿Sabes qué, Jake? Olvídalo, tenemos que sacar a la chica del sótano. Paul guarda las llaves en el cajón de su escritorio, yo voy por ellas y tú sube a la casona y cuida que el Jefe no llegue. Si lo ves distráelo como sea, pero que no pregunte por ella. ¿Entendiste?_

 _-De acuerdo. Tienes 10 minutos para sacarla y llevarla a una habitación del segundo piso. Y no la amarres, sólo enciérrala._

Okay, ahora sé que hay cámaras en el lugar, solo espero que no haya nadie vigilándolas en este momento o puedo declararme rubia muerta; Jake debe ser el otro gorila que me vendó y me drogó, y Garrett, bueno, él no sé quién sea pero recuerdo a otro hombre que nunca habló, quizás es él. Evidentemente el "Jefe" es el imbécil de Emmett, y por lo visto no saben que Paul estaba aquí abajo tratando de violarme. Dios, y yo que creí que esto sólo pasaba en la televisión… Tenía más o menos ocho minutos antes de que llegara Garrett, tal vez menos; abrí la puerta de la escalera y después de comprobar que estuviera vacío, salí de nuevo sin hacer ruido.

¿Enserio? Había otro pasillo el doble de largo que el de abajo, con una escalera al fondo y al lado un elevador no muy grande, llegué a la escalera que bendito sea el Señor, no tenía puerta y me asomé al hueco de esta. Obviamente no iba a subir por el elevador; había cuatro pisos antes de que se acabara la escalera, así que iba a poner en práctica mis carreras en el parque con Leah para poder subir sin morir en el intento. ¡Leah! Está solita, ella detesta estar sola mucho tiempo, además no tiene comida servida. Quiero volver con mi loba, esto es una pesadilla horrible.

Iba subiendo a prisa pero sin hacer ruido y vigilando que no hubiera nadie tratando de usar la escalera a estas horas, confío en que los mafiosos sean más del gusto de los elevadores. No encontré ninguna otra puerta en todo el trayecto, hasta que llegué al final. Estaba sin llave, la abrí con cuidado y sólo saqué un poco la cabeza, quizás saqué toda la cabeza, pero tenía que estar segura de que no iban a acribillarme en cuanto pusiera un pie afuera. Debían de quedar cerca de tres minutos antes de que se dieran cuenta que Paul había tomado amablemente mi lugar en el sótano; no vi a nadie y tampoco escuche a nadie, de hecho estaba bastante silencioso, debía de ser muy tarde o muy poca gente estaba en la casa. Salí por completo con la espalda pegada a la pared y camine por otro corredor pequeñito que estaba escondido debajo de unas inmensas escaleras de madera, solo di un par de pasos y mi boca cayó al piso. La "casona" como la había llamado Garrett, era más como una mansión del tipo de las que salen en las revistas de decoración; las paredes eran de un tenue color champagne, una de las paredes laterales tenía un ventanal enorme que daba al jardín, había una lámpara de pared en cada columna y una en cada mesita lateral a la antesala, dos en total, el recibidor era enorme con una mesa de centro redonda de madera de cedro adornada con ¿dulceras?, había cuatro dulceras de distintos tamaños llenas de dulces y chocolates. ¿Hay niños aquí? Sería el colmo tener niños en una casa donde tienen prisioneros de la mafia. No me quedaba mucho tiempo, tenía que salir, iba hacia la puerta, cuando vi las luces de un coche que se estacionaba en la entrada. Pero si esto solo me pasa a mí, ya debería de estar corriendo a casa y ahora no podía ni siquiera atravesar la puerta. Recordé que el "Jefe" preguntaría por mí y que Jake debía de distraerlo para que no lo hiciera, así que él debería de estar cerca y yo tendría que esconderme. Garrett debía llevarme a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso así que justo ahí es a donde me dirijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la segunda planta hay como un millón de cuartos, bueno, solo vi ocho puertas pero no tenía absolutamente nada de tiempo para ponerme a contarlos correctamente porque alguien había entrado a la casa, y no creo que a ese alguien le agrade ver a una mujer histérica corriendo por el lugar. Entré en la primera recámara que pude abrir, las tres anteriores estaban con llave; no tenía muy claro que es lo que hacía aquí arriba, podía estar haciéndole frente al mastodonte de Emmet y a sus compinches y exigir que me liberaran, pero en este punto solo quería un poco de tranquilidad y paz para mi acelerado corazón, y si iba a conseguirlo metiéndome en la boca del lobo, lo iba a hacer, además, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba un poco-demasiado asustada. La habitación estaba a oscuras, únicamente la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana le daba un poco de iluminación; todo estaba demasiado quieto y silencioso, me preguntaba si en realidad había llegado alguien. Recorrí la recámara sin encender la luz, y gracias al Dios de las mujeres secuestradas, estaba vacía; no distinguía mucho en el lugar pero había una puerta (sí, otra más) en la pared lateral a la ventana, entré y un espacioso vestidor del tamaño de mi cocina, con perchas vacías en las paredes me dio la bienvenida, al fondo se encontraba un baño completo con encimeras de mármol y una bañera hecha a medida en la que yo fácilmente podía caber sin necesidad de doblar las rodillas como siempre, y no lo digo porque me hubiera sentado dentro de ella para comprobarlo, fue solo… percepción. Tal vez tome un baño antes de irme.

Salí del vestidor, y frente a él, una majestuosa cama llenaba la estancia, está bien, no la llenaba, pero era impresionante. Una King size con oscuras cortinas recogidas y amarradas al dosel de madera tallada era lo que mis ojos alcanzaban a distinguir; y sinceramente, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sujeta en el suelo, el estrés y la angustia que mi cuerpecito ha estado pasando, la posibilidad de dormir en esa cama gigante rodeada de un montón de cojines, parecía un sueño. Estaba tan agotada física y emocionalmente que solo quería dormir, pero no, nada más me sentaría en la cama a esperar a que vinieran a buscarme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Por favor, ¡apaguen la maldita luz y déjenme dormir!- Jasper hace lo mismo desde que tengo uso de razón. Si me ve dormida, prende la luz y se larga dejándome con el jodido resplandor directamente en mi cara. -¡Jasper, joder, apaga la luz!- algo no me cuadraba, no olía a desayuno de mamá, y Leah no estaba en mi cama, sin contar claro las risitas que escuché. Me levanté de un salto cuando recordé donde me encontraba. La recámara estaba totalmente iluminada, el sol brillaba como burlándose de mi por haberme dormido en cuanto mi humanidad tocó la cama, y…. –Buenos días.-

-¡AAAAHHHHHH!- Grité histéricamente cuando lo vi y me lleve las manos al pecho para calmar mi pobre corazón. Emmett me miraba directamente desde una esquina de la habitación, de alguna manera había logrado meter todo su cuerpo en una pequeña silla de la que no me había percatado anoche, apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas y las yemas de sus dedos juntaban sus manos mientras tocaba su boca con los índices. Vestía unos jeans índigo, un suéter trenzado gris de botones en el cuello y botas cortas negras. No sabía que decir, era la primera vez que lo veía desde hacía un mes y medio, el vistazo de ayer no contaba; estaba aún más guapo de lo que recordaba, esos ojos escrutadores que brillaban con …. ¡Basta! ¡Este hombre te secuestró, Rosalie, concéntrate! -¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí, Emmett? Por qué sí te llamas así, ¿verdad? ¿O solo es un alias para evitar que te lleven preso?- escupí con todo el coraje que pude reunir en ese momento, sin tomar en cuenta que me veía ridícula sentada en medio de una nube de cojines y con un nido de aves en lugar de cabello.

-No mentí sobre mi nombre, me llamo Emmett McCarty. Jamás he tratado de esconderme de la policía, y si no estoy preso es porque no tienen nada con que acusarme ni un motivo, y estás aquí porque tu sentido de supervivencia es escaso, o eres demasiado estúpida como para golpear a un hombre que tiene más asesinatos en su lista de tareas cumplidas que cosas hechas a lo largo de su vida.- ¡Madre de todo lo que es bueno! Ignoré el hecho de que me llamó estúpida, porque tenía razón. Sabía que algún día me metería en problemas graves por ser tan impulsiva. –Ibas a correr para escapar de Paul, y eso sólo lograría que fuera detrás de ti. Y yo no iba a permitir que uno de mis chicos corriera el riesgo de ser descubierto; estás más segura aquí cerca de él donde podemos vigilarlo.- Dijo toda esta tontería como si al haberme secuestrado me estuviera haciendo un favor. ¡Más idiota no puede estar!

-¿Qué diablos….? ¿Crees que drogarme y llevarme a la fuerza es lo mejor para mí? ¿Estás operado del cerebro o algo por el estilo? ¡¿Quién se supone que va a impedir que ese hombre me haga algo si estoy bajo su mismo techo?! ¿Tú?- Me estaba alterando un poco, pero es que simplemente no podía creer todo lo que me estaba diciendo este hombre. Quería golpearlo hasta el cansancio y ahorcarlo con la bufanda roja que llevaba en el cuello… un minuto, ¡esa es mi bufanda! –Hey, esa bufanda es mía, además ni siquiera combina con lo que traes puesto, ¡devuélvemela!- el muy grosero se la quitó de un tirón y me la aventó a la cara; lo miré con odio y simplemente la enrede en mi cuello descuidadamente.

-Suficiente, Rose. Él no se va a acercar a ti porque se lo prohibí, no va a desobedecerme. Voy a hacer caso omiso del insulto porque entiendo que estés enojada y confundida, pero ten cuidado con la manera en la que hablas. Ahora, ¿puedes explicarme qué es lo que estaba haciendo mi mano derecha amarrado a una tubería del sótano de aislamiento, con un golpe en la cabeza?- inquirió seriamente mientras levantaba un ceja en señal de desaprobación y entrelazaba los dedos; no sé si fue mi cerebro medio dormido aún o de verdad trataba de esconder una sonrisa detrás de la mano. Da igual, ¿enserio me estaba preguntando eso?

-Está bien, antes de responder lo que tan amablemente me has preguntado, quiero que me contestes una cosa. Cuándo me trajeron inconsciente, ¿A dónde se supone que tenían que llevarme, y cómo tenía que permanecer?- no podía quejarse de mi manera de hablar, fui dulce y cortés cuando hice la pregunta.

-¿A qué viene eso?- respondió confundido.

-Sólo es algo que me gustaría saber antes de contestarte.- dije con un casual encogimiento de hombros.

Me miró receloso y un poco avergonzado, después contestó frunciendo el ceño -Di la orden de que Jake te trajera a una de las habitaciones vacías del segundo piso, y que te dejaran aquí hasta que yo llegara y hablara contigo. Me estaba haciendo cargo de un asunto. Ahora respóndeme.-

-De acuerdo. Primero que nada comencemos con lo de mi manera de hablar; tengo 27 años tratando de dejar de maldecir y no lo he logrado, mi primera palabra fue "joder", así que no vengas a regañarme cuando lo haga porque vas a provocar que maldiga más ¿entiendes?- un destello de diversión cruzó su rostro, pero seguía impasible. -Ahora, te pregunté eso, porque el lugar en el que me desperté después de que se me pasara el efecto de la mierda que me pusieron, fue en el piso del sótano, mis ojos seguían igual de vendados que cuando tú se lo ordenaste al gorila, y estaba atada de manos a una tubería. No conforme con eso, tu "mano derecha"- hice las comillas en el aire – decidió que era buena idea tratar de violarme para hacer justicia por el pequeño golpecito que le di.- aún no terminaba de decirlo cuando Emmett se levantó bruscamente y comenzó a pasearse en círculos por la habitación. –Espera, esa no es la mejor parte, lo mejor de todo fue que no llevaba nada para defenderse.- eso es algo que no se esperaba, se detuvo en seco y volteo a verme.

\- ¿Defenderse? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno, no quiero sonar egocéntrica ni mucho menos, pero ya que no consideró necesario atarme los pies, fue demasiado sencillo quitármelo de encima y aunque no fue mi intención… se desmayó.- Jamás iba a admitir que fue lo más difícil que hice en mi vida y que estaba aterrada por creerlo muerto. Este hombre iba a tener un serio caso de ojos de rana si los seguía abriendo así, impresionado es poco. Mentalmente me di palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Tú… tú lo… noqueaste estando atada? - balbuceó de manera tierna con los ojos como plato, él era lindo. Me estaba comenzando a sentir un poquito orgullosa de mi hazaña heroica hacia mí misma.

-Bueno, noquear, lo que se dice noquear, no. Realmente no quiero recordarlo, pero simplemente lo sujeté del cuello hasta que dejo de moverse. Al principio creí que estaba muerto y tuve un ataque de histeria, digo, jamás he matado a nadie así que es un poco difícil pensar que pude haberlo hecho sin querer. Después de que me solté comenzó a despertar y me asusté, así que lo golpeé con una bandeja que estaba ahí abandonada.- Ladeé la cabeza y me encogí de hombros. Vamos, estaba siendo humilde. La conversación dio un giro tremendo, hace un momento él estaba siendo autoritario e imponente, y ahora parece un niño que le cuentas que Superman y Clark Kent son la misma persona. –Por cierto, ¿cómo está?

¡Y hasta ahí quedó el chico lindo! Salió de su estupor sacudiendo la cabeza, recobró el rictus serio de hace un rato, se recargó en la pared del vestidor frente a la cama y cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho. –Le dejaste una herida de 10 centímetros en la nuca, necesitó puntos. Sabía que algo grave había pasado porque cuando Garrett y yo lo encontramos no quería hablar conmigo de eso ni verme a la cara. Ahora que lo sé, va a recibir una lección que espero no se le olvide.- terminó de hablar pero estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

–Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a dejarme en libertad?

 **Qué opinan? Espero que les haya gustado! (: Comencé a escribir esta historia hace como un año y la deje abandonada en mi computadora, hasta hace como dos meses que la encontré. No me había animado a subirla porque es la primera que hago, pero ojalá les guste y sigan leyendo! Trataré de actualizar cada semana.**  
 **De verdad agradecería con todo mi corazón sus comentarios. Nos leemos pronto! Un beso. :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Clasificación M por lenguaje y futuros lemmons.**

 **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

-¿Es que tú no escuchas nada de lo que te digo, mujer? Si dejo que te vayas, Paul irá detrás de ti. Convertiste lo que pudo haber sido una extracción medianamente segura de un enemigo, en un completo escándalo al enfrentarte a uno de los hombres más peligrosos el país golpeándolo e insultándolo en frente de cincuenta personas; ahora, y por como lo dejaste en el sótano, va a buscar la manera de cobrarse la humillación. Lo más sensato es mantenerte cerca de mí para evitar que él llegue hasta ti.- hablaba tranquilamente, como si yo fuera una cría de seis años, el problema era que yo no tenía seis años y tampoco era una cría… aunque a veces me comportara como una. Además me estaba comenzando un horrible dolor de cabeza.

-¿Estás culpándome a mí por mi propio secuestro? Discúlpame, pero en primer lugar estaba demasiado absorta viendo como cuatro tipos armados se llevaban a un asesino en mis narices, en segundo lugar, ese hombre no tiene ninguna consideración por las mujeres...- me levanté de la cama con rapidez para darle más énfasis a mis palabras - y en tercer lugar, yo jamás te pedí que… ¿por qué hay dos tú en la habitación?- un mareo me recorrió y me desplomé al suelo con un golpe sordo.

Un fuerte aroma en mi nariz me despertó. Cuando abrí los ojos, un Emmett algo borroso y con cara de preocupación me devolvía la mirada.

-¿Qué pasó? Me duele la cabeza.

-Tiene lógica, te desmayaste y golpeaste tu cabeza contra el suelo. – Emmett tenía el ceño fruncido mientras me contestaba, cosa que le daba un toque interesante a su bonita cara. – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

Diablos….-Hummm, un día antes del secuestro. Esa mañana no había podido desayunar, por eso estaba en el restaurante. Esperaba a una amiga para almorzar.

La cara de Emmett era justamente la que mi madre habría puesto si le hubiera dicho eso. Ahora que estamos en eso, realmente tenía hambre, mucha. – Además, te recuerdo que desde que estoy aquí, ni siquiera me han ofrecido agua. Lamento decirlo amigo, pero tu hospitalidad es una mierda.

-En un momento van a subirte el desayuno, Rose. Mientras tanto puedes tomar un baño o ver la televisión. Yo tengo que irme, por favor, no salgas de la habitación hasta que yo vuelva. - ¿Qué? Ohh no no no, eso no.

-Emmett, no me pidas que me quede aquí, por favor déjame ir. No sé si piensas que no tengo a nadie que me espera en casa, pero si es así estás equivocado. – soy yo o la palabra "casa" le provoco un reflujo. En lo único que podía pensar era en Leah, mi pequeña debe estar asustada y estresada y hambrienta y extrañándome. –Además, ni siquiera tengo ropa limpia, y puedes apostar a que no voy a ponerme unas bragas sucias de nuevo. No. Tengo que ir a mi casa.

-¡De ninguna manera, Rosalie! Vas a quedarte aquí y no hay opción, puedes irte olvidando de ese novio que te espera en casa y de tus bragas limpias. Te quedas aquí así tenga que amarrarte de nuevo.- Whooooooaaa… ¿novio? Ni siquiera procese la amenaza de ser atada otra vez.

Sin querer hacerlo realmente, comencé a reírme. Esto era demasiado para mí, y más si acababa de despertar de un desmayo.

Emmett se cernió sobre mí acorralándome entre sus brazos y el colchón, mientras me daba una mirada que en otra persona probablemente habría dado pánico pero que por alguna extraña razón, a mí me encendía. Esto no era bueno.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Dios, pero si este hombre no tiene sentido del humor. Si seguía hablándome así, iba a terminar soltando un gemido.

-Lo siento. Es que no sé de donde sacaste la estupidez de que tenía un novio esperándome.- mi voz era un pequeño murmullo que no se habría escuchado si nuestras caras no estuvieran a veinte centímetros de distancia.

-¿Entonces a qué te refieres con que alguien te espera en casa? –si seguía frunciendo el ceño, se iba a quedar así de por vida.

-Tengo una Husky Siberiana que es el amor de mi vida, y como no contaba que iban a llevarme contra mi voluntad – rodó los ojos ante este último comentario –no le deje comida servida. Tengo que sacarla a pasear. La extraño. Déjame ir, por favor. Si quieres protegerme de Paul, aunque no entiendo muy bien por qué lo haces, puedes vigilarme o algo así. Por favor.

Si no hubiera estado atrapada entre él y la cama, probablemente habría rogado de rodillas.

Después de largos segundos de sostenernos la mirada, Emmett dijo –Voy a ir a tu casa y le daré de comer a tu perra. La dejaré a cargo de alguien. No vas a irte Rosalie Hale, lo juro.

Bueno, algo era algo. Solo esperaba que de verdad le diera de comer y quizás me trajera unas bragas. Detesto no tener ropa limpia. Ni siquiera me cuestioné por qué sabía dirección y mi nombre completo, tenía mi bolso y con ella mis identificaciones.

Tres pequeños golpes en la puerta hicieron que Emmett se levantara y fuera hasta ella. Reconocí al chico que llevaba una bandeja llena de alimentos, su nombre era ¿Zac? ¡Seth!. Bien, estoy muriendo de inanición, así que puede llamarse Zac si eso va a hacer que me alimente. Seth entró y dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y salió con un asentimiento hacia Emmett. Alcance a gritar un "¡Gracias!" antes de que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo.

Mi desayuno se conformaba de 3 panqueques con miel y mantequilla, un omelette con queso y jamón, tocino en tiras, salchichas, un tazón con fruta y yogurt, café y jugo. Se me hacía agua la boca, nunca he comido tanto en un desayuno, pero por esta ocasión especial, tal vez termine con todo. Me senté con la espalda recargada en el cabecero de la cama y ataqué los panqueques mientras veía al enorme hombre recargado en la puerta. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. Termina todo el desayuno- ¡Oh chico, no hay problema! -hay televisión por cable, puedes verla mientras tanto. Volveré en unas horas, habrá alguien vigilándote así que se tan amable de no matarlo si intentas escapar.- y con esto, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrándola con llave por fuera. Al menos no me ató de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había terminado mi desayuno en menos de lo que esperaba y encendí la televisión de plasma que se encontraba colgada en la pared frente a la cama. Inmediatamente puse el canal de noticias, hacía dos días que todo el restaurante vio como sacaban a James de ahí y a mí me llevaban inconsciente, así que debe de haber algo; al cabo de media hora por fin apareció una nota. Un presentador de saco azul chillón y peluquín hacía un recuento de la noticia principal del día de ayer…

 _-Nada se sabe aún de las dos personas que fueron sustraídas hace dos días del restaurant La Bella Italia, situado en una de los vecindarios más concurridos de la zona._ \- una fotografía mía que Jasper había tomado en la última cena de acción de gracias, y otra de James salieron en pantalla junto a nuestros nombres. _–Los federales sospechan de la familia McCarty, uno de los principales grupos de la mafia dedicados al tráfico de armas del país, pues anteriormente el hombre de 36 años asesinó a un miembro del clan y había logrado escapar, permaneciendo bajo el radar de cualquiera que lo buscara; por lo visto fue un paso en falso el que hubiera sido atrapado la primera vez que se le veía en público. El secuestro de la joven enfermera se considera como un daño colateral, ya que no se encontraron conexiones entre ellos. Recordemos que no se conoce la identidad del líder del clan McCarty ni a sus miembros directos y al ser únicamente un sello distintivo el escudo que se imprimen en las armas, hace imposible que se rastreé a las cabezas de la familia…_

¡UN JODIDO DAÑO COLATERAL! ¡Colateral mis ovarios! Estoy aquí porque un mastodonte de dos metros creyó que puede salvarme de un asesino, un asesino que está a sus órdenes. ¡Es estúpido!

Seguí viendo el noticiario, pero no había nada más. No hablaron de mí más de lo mínimo, pero sabía que mamá, Jasper y las chicas estarían muriendo de angustia por no saber en dónde estoy. Necesitaba llamarlos y calmarlos, esperaba con todo mi corazón que Emmett me permitiera hacerlo en cuanto llegara.

Dejé la televisión encendida mientras me dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha, no podía pensar en nada más que en mi familia. La bañera me llamaba a gritos para tomar un baño relajante pero no estaba aquí por gusto y placer, y ese era un lujo del que podía prescindir alegremente si podía salir de aquí pronto. Más pronto que tarde de preferencia.

Me desvestí y doble mi ropa en un pulcro montículo, regulé la temperatura del agua y entré. Estaba tan distraída -cosa absolutamente normal en mí- que no había pensado en cómo iba a lavarme si el baño no tenía ningún producto de uso diario ayer por la noche, pero al girarme para cerrar las llaves me encontré con una gama de tratamientos para el cabello que en mi vida había visto, shampoo, acondicionador, ampolletas para antes y después del lavado, un gel de ducha con aroma a lavanda, una esponja y una maquinilla de afeitar. ¿Pero qué….? Bueno, como sea, necesitaba urgentemente un poco de limpieza en mi mugre de dos días, así que podía ser simplemente una barra de jabón y yo estaría feliz.

Terminé y me envolví en una toalla enorme que encontré al lado del retrete y sequé mi cabello con otra más pequeña. Me miré en el espejo de las encimeras y…. ummm, me veía igual que siempre; creí que esto de estar secuestrada me iba a cambiar un poquito, pero nope, seguía igual que otros días. Miré a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta que Emmett o Seth o quien fuera, había surtido la habitación con todo lo que pudiera necesitar en el baño, inclusive maquillaje totalmente nuevo y de la marca que yo utilizo; esto significaba que no iba a irme en un tiempo, el solo pensamiento me deprimió instantáneamente. Abrí las puertas de abajo del lavamanos, vi papel higiénico, fijador para el cabello, cremas para el rostro y cuerpo, peines y cepillos variados, tampones ¿tampones? Oh, qué vergüenza… tomé un cepillo y cerré las puertas. Cepillé mis dientes y mi cabello… y ahora venía lo bueno… no tenía absolutamente nada que ponerme. Revisé el vestidor de arriba abajo pero nada, estaba vacío. Pues entonces, por su bien, esperaba que Emmett me trajera algo de ropa. Enserio.

Salí del vestidor y la cama ya estaba hecha, no había rastros de la bandeja del desayuno.

Me senté aún envuelta en nada más que la toalla y espere a que llegara el Jefazo a buscarme viendo televisión. Debí de haberme dormido, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es a alguien tratando de abrir la puerta, si era Paul yo no podría hacer nada, ahora estaba completamente lúcida y medio desnuda, no iba a poder hacer mucho por mi seguridad a menos que pudiera neutralizarlo con fijador de cabello. Me levanté y me escondí en debajo de la cama tratando por todos los medios de que no se me cayera la toalla mientras me deslizaba, mentalmente me di una patada por no haberme puesto ni siquiera mis bragas, justo ahora no me importaba que estuvieran sucias. Me acurruqué el extremo más alejado de la puerta con la esperanza de que el edredón me tapara un poco, sabía que me veía absurda, pero en otro momento mi ropa me daba algo de valor. Ahora era una gallina.

La puerta se abrió y alguien entró, dejó algo en la mesita de noche y entró al vestidor. Me estaban buscando. Se escuchó la puerta del baño y la cortina de la ducha, los pasos regresaron y se movían de un lado a otro. Jesús, que no me encuentre, que no me encue…. ¡AAAAHHH! Me tomaron de un tobillo y me jalaron fuera de mi escondite súper secreto. Mientras tiraban de mí, la toalla se me subió dejando mi culo al aire y restregando mi pubis en el suelo, creo que acabo de quedar con la depilación brasileña, por Dios.

Comencé a patalear sin darme cuenta a quién estaba golpeando, entretanto trataba desesperadamente de volver debajo de la cama, tomé la pata de la cama para poder impulsarme hacia adentro pero no contaba con que ese alguien iba a tirarse encima de mi cintura inmovilizándome al instante. –Deja de retorcerte, Rosalie.- dijo Emmett en mi oído.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Cómo se te ocurre no avisarme que eres tú antes de jalarme y dejar todo mi frente como coche recién pulido! Bájate de encima, carajo.-

-Si no te hubieras escondido como niña pequeña, no te habría jalado. Creí que habías escapado de nuevo. Además, ¿por qué no traes bragas? no es que me moleste, claro.- sus brazos estaban extendidos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y hablaba muy cerca de mi oído, demasiado para que mis pensamientos no se fueran a él encima de mí restregando su polla en mi trasero.

-Emmett, me estás aplastando.- eso no era totalmente cierto, pero estaba convirtiéndose en una situación algo incómoda para mí.

Se deslizo por mi cuerpo pasando sus manos por mi silueta, estaba a punto de soltar un vergonzoso gemido cuando sus manos llegaron a mis caderas y contrario a lo que creí que haría –apretar mi trasero, por ejemplo- solo bajaron la toalla tapándome el culo. Diablos.

Me levanté una vez que comprobé que la toalla estaba asegurada, me di la vuelta y lo miré.

-¿Viste a Leah? ¿Le diste de comer? ¿Con quién la dejaste? Espero que no fuera con la Sra. Cope, ya es mayor para lidiar con una perra de ese tamaño. ¿Pudiste entrar a casa? ¿Había gente vigilando? Vi las noticias…. – no pude continuar mi perorata porque él no me prestaba atención. Estaba mirando fijamente mi cuerpo semi-cubierto con ojos entornados, y se tocaba las yemas de los dedos con el pulgar. –Emmett… ¡EMMETT!- grité chasqueando los dedos en su cara para que reaccionara, pero sólo golpeó mi mano quitándola de su camino y antes de que me diera cuenta, me había levantado en volandas y me presionaba contra la pared sosteniéndome con las manos por debajo del culo a la altura de su cintura. Esto era… caliente, jodidamente caliente. Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas, únicamente para estabilizarme y no caerme, nada más, pero el movimiento hizo que la toalla se abriera y mi coño rozara directamente con sus jeans.

Abrí la boca al sentir el roce, ahora que yo estaba a su misma altura nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos, yo no pensaba demasiado en la postura lo único que quería era que me besara hasta dejarme inconsciente, pero como mi suerte no ha sido la mejor últimamente lo que hizo fue recargar su frente en mi hombro y maldecir.

-Chico, tú tienes una fijación con levantar en brazos a las personas- susurré para aligerar el ambiente. –Aunque claro, eres gigante, no es que no puedas hacerlo.- Solté una risita tonta y él se tensó. –Quizás sería buena idea que me bajaras.

Bajé mis piernas y me dejó en el suelo. Mi inconsciente hizo pucheros cuando se alejó.

Emmett se dirigió a la mesita de noche y señalo una bandeja con mi comida. –Come antes de que se enfríe.- dijo con voz estrangulada.

Iba a salir por la puerta cuando recordé que no me había contestado anteriormente. –Emmett, respóndeme por favor. ¿Viste a mi loba? ¿En dónde está?- pregunté mientras sujetaba la toalla a mi alrededor.

Se volvió a mí como si lo hubiera recordado de pronto.

-Come primero, en unos minutos vuelvo, ¿de acuerdo? Te traje unas cosas.- solo esperaba que fueran bragas.

-Pero…. – él ya se había ido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Comí aunque no tenía mucha hambre. Quería salir de aquí y ponerme algo de ropa, no tenía que ser en ese orden precisamente. Emmett se había ido hace quince minutos, y apenas estaba volviendo. Tocó antes de entrar y se anunció para que supiera que era él. Llevaba una bolsa de viaje que me era vagamente familiar, ¡hey, es mi maleta del gimnasio!

-Pudiste entrar. Creía que había policías fuera de mi departamento.

-Los había.- dijo como si nada.

-¿Y…? ¿Cómo entraste?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- sonrió como niño travieso. ¿Enserio? Claro que quería saber.

-¡EMMETT!...

-Bien, te diré. Había una patrulla vacía afuera de tu edificio, entré al lugar, subí a tu piso por las escaleras y una mujer de unos sesenta años me vio. Me presenté como un detective que buscaba pistas sobre tu paradero y me informó que ella tenía a Leah en su casa, dos agentes fuera de tu apartamento me dejaron entrar cuando les dije quién era y a qué iba… ni siquiera dudaron- dijo con suficiencia –te traje esto.- dejó la bolsa en la cama y la abrí. Había vaciado todo mi cajón de ropa interior. Gracias al cielo. Encontré dos pares de jeans, un jersey azul, dos camisetas y un par de botas de combate que adoraba, ¿solo esto?

Mientras hurgaba en el bolso a ver que más me encontraba, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Salió un instante pero no estaba prestando atención, no es como si pudiera salir de todos modos, ¿cierto? Abrí todos los cierres y no había nada. De repente el repiqueteo de una cadena me distrajo y volteé a donde procedía el sonido.

Sin esperarlo una bola de pelos gigante atravesó la puerta y se tumbó sobre mí lamiendo mi cara y lloriqueando de alegría. -¡Leah! Mi preciosa, ¿cómo estás?- rasqué sus orejas con alegría y la abracé. La extrañaba tanto. –Déjame levantarme, pequeño demonio.- la empuje suavemente y me senté, la deje recargarse en mi regazo mientras la acariciaba y ella lamia mis manos.

Emmett nos veía con una sonrisa desde el marco de la puerta. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y solté un ahogado -¡Gracias!

-De nada. Vas a aspirar mi auto.

Bueno, si ese era el precio por ver a mi chica de nuevo… No hay problema.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Me tardé un poco en subir este capítulo porque había estado teniendo problemas inspirativos, por eso es un poco más corto. Jajajajaja. Déjenme saber cualquier opinión en sus reviews, me da un montón de felicidad verlos aunque sean poquitos, pues así sé que les está gustando. Aún no sabemos que le hizo Emmett a Paul, pero no desesperen, ya aparecerá de nuevo. Por lo pronto hizo su buena acción llevando a Leah con su ama solo para hacerla feliz.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Besos! :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Clasificación M por lenguaje y futuros lemmons.**

 **Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Capítulo 4.

Tenía a mi perra conmigo finalmente y lo agradecía con el alma, pero el hecho de que Emmett comenzara a atender mis necesidades básicas como comida y… tampones, además de quitar de en medio el único motivo que había para dejarme ir que era Leah, me decía que no saldría de este lugar en un futuro muy cercano. Empezaba a sentirme desolada y angustiada, quería ver a mamá y a Jazz, a las chicas, a mis pacientes y compañeras, inclusive a la pesada de Jessica; quería mi aburrida vida de regreso y esa posibilidad la veía cada vez más lejana.

Emmett me dejó sola con Leah, con la explícita orden de no salir del cuarto y en caso de que mi loba necesitara ir a oler arbustos, le dijera al guardia que custodia mi puerta. Carajo. Estaba sumamente aburrida, la televisión no me entretenía ya, Leah se apoderó de la cama y dormía sobre las almohadas y yo sólo podía ver por la ventana el precioso paisaje de nada, lo único que había eran árboles y más árboles, un bosque, creo.

Sin darme cuenta las horas habían pasado y ya era la hora de la cena, la cosa es que yo no tenía nada de hambre. Por favor, si ni siquiera he digerido mi comida anterior, a este paso subiré tanto de peso que me convertiré en un bonito tanque de combate, soy una chica grande, mi trasero es mi orgullo pero lo prefiero de un tamaño no mayor a mis pantalones actuales. Dejé la cena, no toqué la bandeja siquiera.

Según mis cálculos, y no me refiero a los que me dio la televisión, eran las once de la noche. Emmett no me dijo si vendría o no y no me importaba si no lo hacía pero quería hablar con alguien que no fuera un hombre de dos metros con ojos cautivadores y que me ponía tonta. Abrí un poco la puerta de entrada y bueno… no tenía ojos cautivadores pero se acercaba mucho a los dos metros, un hombre de serios ojos oscuros y semblante tétrico me dio la bienvenida… o ¿mal-venida? Eso es más probable por la cara que me puso.

-Eehhh… ¡Hola!- supongo que la ceja levantada fue un "Hola a ti también chica linda" –Emmett me dijo que te avisara si Leah quería salir al baño, ¿podrías llevarla? Sólo dale un poco de privacidad, es algo tímida con los desconocidos.-

Con un solo asentimiento sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje. Y ya. Nada más.

-Oye, si mi chica no llega a un árbol tú vas a limpiar ¿sabes?

Antes de que pudiera contestarme, que dudo que lo fuera a hacer, otro hombre enorme ¿es que aquí todos son así? apareció a su lado y me sonrió. Eso fue una sonrisa ¿verdad? Como sea, no me saludó ni me habló, únicamente extendió la mano y me entregó una cadena con un lindo lazo rosado. Esperen, ¿voy a poder sacar a Leah yo? Porque dudo que esa cadena sea para amarrarme a mí. Estúpidamente me imaginé paseando a Leah con una cadena mientras el gorila me paseaba a mí con otra.

Dios, este encierro ya me está afectando.

Tomé la cadena con una sonrisa enorme en mi cara, la sujeté a su collar y rasqué sus orejas, abrí la puerta completamente para salir y no había dado ni un paso fuera cuando el tipo me arrancó la correa de las manos y se llevó a mi bebé. Supongo que la bondad de Emmett es sólo dirigida a los animales.

Mi custodio me dio una vaga mirada de burla antes de darme la vuelta con un suspiro y entrar de nuevo a la habitación. No hablé mucho después de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A los diez minutos el hombre volvió con mi loba y de nuevo no me habló, antes de cerrar vi que cambiaba de turno con el gorila de antes. Necesito aprenderme sus nombres, odio no poderles decir de otra manera.

Como sabía que finalmente no tendría nada que hacer, decidí tomar un baño y hacer uso de la bañera que me llamaba como cantico de sirena. Abrí la llave de agua caliente esperando a que se llenara; no encontré sales aromáticas para baño, digo, jamás he usado de esas cosas pero sería interesante saber cuál es la fijación que tienen las demás mujeres con eso, así que vacié un poco del gel de baño, me metí en la bañera y me recosté.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero justo ahora no quería pensar en nada. Estaba cansada de todo lo que había sucedido desde el día del restaurante, vagamente recordé todo por lo que había pasado desde el enfrentamiento con Paul, el secuestro, el intento de violación, el escape, y ahora el encierro… de nuevo. Si había alguien con más mala suerte en la vida, esa era yo señores. Perdida en mis pensamientos me quedé dormida a medio baño.

Los ladridos de Leah me despertaron sobresaltándome, el agua ya estaba fría y no me había lavado el cabello siquiera, así que técnicamente solo me remoje. Rápidamente salí de la bañera y me puse unas bragas y una de las camisetas que Emmett me había traído anteriormente; entré al vestidor y me asomé por la puerta para ver por qué Leah ladraba tanto. La habitación estaba a oscuras y yo no la había dejado así, mi bebé estaba como loca atada a una pata de la cama con su cadena, lo que no tiene sentido porque la cadena se la quitaron cuando la trajeron; seguía con su insistente ladrido hacia la pared de la ventana, alguien había entrado y no era precisamente para desearme las buenas noches por lo visto. Diablos.

Voltee a ver a mi alrededor, buscando algo que me sirviera como arma. Era obvio que el susodicho sabía que yo estaba aquí metida, pero por alguna razón no había entrado aún a sacarme a rastras, estaba esperándome. No había absolutamente nada que me sirviera; podría arrojarle mi maquinilla de afeitar, tal vez podría darle en la cabeza y lo desmayaría… Estúpido, lo sé pero ¡oh vamos!, tengo que aferrarme a cualquier posibilidad. Solo esperaba que cuando saliera no me dispararan, y si lo hacían que no fuera tan doloroso como imagino que sería.

Salí y me recargué en el marco de la puerta con un suspiro tembloroso.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?- dije con falsa valentía al desconocido.

-Vi lo que te hicieron, no creo que lo merezcas.- whoaaaaa, o desconocida. Una voz suave y alegre aún en las penumbras me contestó.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Podrías encender la luz? Odio hablarle a la nada.

-Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, de acuerdo. Me llamo Bree, como ya te dije, vi lo que hicieron contigo. Yo estaba en el restaurante cuando McCarty entró con sus chicos y se llevó a mi jefe; iba a encontrarme con él para llevarlo a una de nuestras casas después de que escapó, pero todo salió mal. Nunca me imaginé que llegarían en ese momento, y menos que se llevarían a una chica común.- por alguna razón me molestó que me llamara "común".

-Chica, a menos que me digas que vienes a rescatarme, no sé qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto. Aún no me dices que es lo que haces aquí.-

-Solo vine a advertirte que tengas cuidado, en veinte minutos mi familia vendrá a sacar a mi jefe de aquí y no van a ser nada agradables; asesinarán a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino y como sé que tú no tienes culpa de nada espero que sigas con vida después de esto. No puedo sacarte de aquí porque no es mi asunto el motivo de tu captura, y no quiero otro problema con el clan, ya fue suficiente con no poder defender a James en el momento.-

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Y sólo por curiosidad, ¿Qué hiciste con el guardia que estaba afuera? Dudo que te hubiera abierto la puerta él mismo.- no es que me importara lo que hicieran con él si me iba a hacer más sencillo escapar.

-¿Esto? ¿Avisarte?- asentí- Es simple, tienes valor. Fuiste lo suficientemente audaz para enfrentarte a cuatro hombres para defenderte, sin embargo estás encerrada y no me parece justo.- se acercó a la puerta de entrada y pude ver que era unos quince centímetros más baja que yo, pero no por eso menos peligrosa. –Sobre el guardia, bueno… iba a morir de cualquier manera.- escuché la risa en su voz cuando salió.

Carajoooooo. Van a atacar la casa y yo aún estoy adentro de ella. Tengo que avisarle a Emmett… ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué lo haría? Después de todo no estoy aquí de vacaciones, no le debo nada a nadie. Aunque Emmett ha sido bueno conmigo, incluso trajo a Leah al ver mi angustia por ella, ¡mierda! No es porque me guste el hombre, que sí lo hace, pero tengo que decirle que van a matarnos a todos.

Pero primero me pondré algo de ropa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Encendí la luz y me vestí en tiempo record, desaté a Leah de la cama dejándole la correa puesta para poder sacarla conmigo. Lo que me pesaba era mi lencería, pero no podía cargar con ella y salvar mi vida al mismo tiempo… ¡Oh, qué diablos! Sí puedo. Metí toda mi ropa interior en la maleta y de paso mi cepillo de dientes y otros artículos de aseo, no es que yo sea obsesiva pero no sabía cuándo iba a bañarme de nuevo.

Hurgando en el closet encontré las llaves del Honda y el dinero que le quité a Paul, guardé el dinero pero al no saber cuál es el coche que va con la llave, decidí dejarla.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que Bree se había ido, cuando comenzaron los disparos. ¡Maldita sea! –Es hora de irnos, bebé.-

Se escuchaban por toda la planta baja, tomé la maleta, se la puse a Leah en el lomo pasando sus patas por las asas y salimos al pasillo. Llegamos al final del pasillo casi al comienzo de las escaleras y me asomé por la esquina de la pared manteniendo a Leah detrás de mí, absolutamente todo era un desastre. El precioso salón por el que antes había quedado prendada parecía un campo de batalla, bien, estoy exagerando, pero no se asemejaba a lo que era apenas dos días atrás cuando lo vi por primera vez. Los sillones estaban volteados y fuera de lugar y ¡Oh por Dios!, un hombre detrás de ellos reposaba con el cuello en un ángulo anatómicamente imposible… las bonitas mesas laterales eran un montón de astillas; lámparas, cuadros, plantas y la mesa de centro se habían convertido en bonitas coladeras. Enserio, esta vez no exageraba.

Aparte del hombre detrás de los sillones, cuatro más yacían en charcos de sangre completamente inmóviles. Desde donde estaba no alcance a reconocer a ninguno, así que supongo que no eran de los míos, y digo de los míos porque eran justamente los que no tenían que verme salir.

Los disparos se escuchaban más alejados cada vez pero aún dentro de la casa, buscaban el lugar donde tenían a James, suponiendo que aún estaba aquí, claro.

Bien, no veía a nadie cerca de mí y la planta baja estaba vacía…. de personas vivas, obviamente. Bajé rápido tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible con mi loba a mis espaldas, el único sonido aparte de los balazos eran nuestras respiraciones y las uñas de Leah en la madera de la escalera. Al llegar al final de esta, atravesé de puntillas el salón rogando a cualquiera que escuchara mis plegarias que no me descubrieran. Por alguna razón, las dulceras que antes se encontraban en la mesa, no habían perecido con todo lo demás… estaban justo al lado de la puerta completamente intactas… a salvo, y por ende, aun mantenían su contenido dentro de ellas. Me agaché para tomar unos cuantos dulces para el camino cuando escuché su voz. Mierda.

-A menos que vayas a llevarte a mis chicos a tu habitación y encerrarte como te dije, no veo el por qué estás aquí afuera.- Emmett tenía la voz tensa y contenida.

Me giré a verlo. Efectivamente, el hombre rabiaba. Sus ojos brillaban de ira, preocupación y ¿temor? No es que yo supiera leer bien los ojos de la gente, bien podría haber tenido sueño solamente, pero aún así Emmett no tendría por qué temer… ¡era un armario andante! Con un arma cargada en la mano y otra en la cinturilla del pantalón, por cierto.

-Ummm, ¿Cuáles chicos?- no hablaba de los dulces ¿cierto?

-Mis chicos, Rose. Esos que tienes en tus manos y que estabas tomando sin permiso. Mi permiso.-

¿Qué diablos…? ¿Enserio? Sin poderlo evitar comencé a reír, la situación era demasiado bizarra y pronto me di cuenta que su enojo no era sólo porque estaba escapando o porque la casa había sido emboscada, sino porque estaba robando a "sus chicos". Estaba a dos segundos de hacerme pis en los pantalones, pero no podía dejar de reír. Mis carcajadas probablemente se escucharon por toda la casa porqué así sin más, los disparos de fondo cesaron abruptamente… así como mi risa.

La cara de Emmett era un poema, no sé si por mi arranque de burla, porque me negaba a soltar mi botín, o porque me habían escuchado. O las tres.

Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, como decidiendo a donde teníamos que correr. Yo no lo pensé mucho, raramente lo hago. Así que rápidamente abrí la puerta y salí corriendo con Leah a mi lado. Estaba tan concentrada en correr a través del enorme jardín y llegar a la monstruosidad de portón que había al final, que no escuché los pesados pasos detrás de mí. De un momento a otro, sentí un tirón en la camiseta que llevaba sólo que en lugar de detenerme, me impulsó a correr aún más rápido. Detrás de nosotros abrieron fuego nuevamente, lo que me preocupaba era que le dieran a mi bebé, Leah no sabía porque la loca de su dueña la jalaba del cuello como si la vida se le fuera en ello; pero no, no le dieron a Leah, le dieron a Emmett.

Dio un grito ahogado y cayó de rodillas llevándome a mí en el proceso. No podíamos detenernos, por alguna razón venían por nosotros y otro secuestro no era algo que quisiera pasar de nuevo. Me levante y tomé a Emm por la cintura para levantarlo a él, le habían dado en el omóplato derecho, y por la sangre en su camiseta la bala salió por el frente. Con un esfuerzo enorme se apoyó en mí y corrimos de nuevo, llegamos al portón de entrada y el camino estaba desolado, no teníamos como huir pero definitivamente no iba a quedarme a esperar un aventón. Dimos vuelta a la derecha pegados al muro y pude darme cuenta de que no nos encontrábamos en un barrio, estábamos en medio de un valle que ocultaba la casa detrás de una colina. Absolutamente todo alrededor de nosotros era verde. Verde y con hojas.

Continuamos caminando de manera torpe porque Emmett estaba quejándose demasiado, demasiado para un disparo en el hombro; iba a detenerme a revisarlo pero me tensé al escuchar un auto doblando por la esquina de la casa a gran velocidad. Supongo que hasta aquí llegamos.

Una SUV negra con vidrios tintados y sin placas se detuvo a nuestro lado y del lado del copiloto bajó el gorila Jacob.

-¡Suban, ahora! Rápido.- tomó a mi nuevo paciente con una facilidad envidiable para cualquier enfermera y lo subió en la parte trasera. Yo tiré los dulces robados que aun llevaba en la mano dejándola llena de pegote, subí a Leah y la pasé al maletero de la camioneta para tener espacio y poder revisar a Emmett. Jacob subió a su lugar y arrancamos, volteó a verme de manera acusatoria y sip, también estaba furioso. –¿!Qué diablos hiciste, chica!?- espetó.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no hice absolutamente nada que no debiera. Vi una oportunidad para escapar del cautiverio en el que amablemente me tenían, y la tomé. Cualquiera con un poquito de sentido común habría hecho lo que yo hice.-

-¿NADA? Te escapaste del único lugar en donde no iban a encontrarte, estúpida. Si no hubieras salido de tu habitación, no estaríamos escapando ahora mismo y él- apuntó a Emmett –no estaría herido. Pudimos haberlos matado a todos, ellos no iban a llegar a ti porque no sabían que estabas en la casa, pero la señorita había escapado y tuvimos que buscarte antes de que te encontraran… cosa que no fue difícil para nadie gracias a tus carcajadas.-

-¡Estúpida tu abuela! No puedes culparme de nada cuando la única víctima siempre he sido yo. Si no me hubieran secuestrado, imbécil, ni siquiera tendrían motivos para huir. Además, ¿por qué irían detrás de mí? Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, si hubieran querido matarme, lo habrían hecho cuando la chica bajita entró a mi habitación a advertirme que iban a entrar a la casa.- la SUV frenó en seco y los tres hombres voltearon a verme, creo que incluso Leah lo hizo. –¿Qué?

-¿Sabías que iban a emboscarnos?- dijo el chico desconocido que conducía. Por su voz, creo que es Garrett.

-Uhhh, sí. Por eso salí, para avisarle a la bestia que tengo aquí al lado que iban a matarnos a todos. Sólo que el tiempo que me dijo Bree no fue el real. Ella me dijo que tardarían veinte minutos en entrar para llevarse a James, pero aun no pasaban ni diez cuando comenzaron los disparos.- solté aceleradamente. –Y hablando de disparos, déjame revisarte Chico Dulces.

Garrett arrancó de nuevo mientras recostaba a Emmett a lo largo de todo el asiento con las rodillas dobladas, yo cabía perfectamente en el suelo entre los asientos. Me gustaba esta camioneta, era bastante amplia; tal vez la pediría como compensación.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto cuando te encontré, Rose?- Emmett soltó un resoplido de dolor cuando habló.

-No habría hecho una diferencia, ya había comenzado todo. Además, estabas demasiado ocupado peleando conmigo por tus dulces. No puedo creer que lo hicieras; eres como un niño en un cuerpo enorme.- se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a torcer los labios, justo como un niño pequeño haría –Umm, chicos… necesito un poco de agua.-

Jacob me miró y sacó una botella pequeña de la cosa que guarda más cosas en medio de los dos asientos delanteros. Me levanté un poco por encima de Emmett para alcanzar mi maleta que Leah llevaba en el lomo, saqué un pequeño jabón de pastilla y lave mis manos rápidamente por la ventana. No era el ejemplo de desinfección, pero al menos ya no tenían dulce ni tierra. Ambos me miraban como si jamás en la vida hubieran visto a alguien lavándose las manos.

-Chico Dulces, voy a tener que quitarte la camiseta. ¿Podrías levantarte un poco?- me miró intensamente por largos segundos pero no hizo amago de moverse. –Tengo que ver la herida Emmett, por favor.- de un momento a otro, sus ojos se giraron hacia arriba y perdió la conciencia. -¡Mierda!

Jacob volteó a vernos y se puso lívido al mirar el asiento en el que se encontraba un muy desmayado Emmett. Seguí su mirada y el asiento de piel estaba completamente manchado de sangre a la altura de la espalda baja, por la cantidad estaba perdiendo demasiada. Perforé la camiseta con los dedos y la desgarré por completo, el disparo del hombro no me preocupaba tanto, el problema era que tenía otra herida muy cerca del riñón y la bala no había salido.

-Jacob necesito llevarlo a un hospital, está perdiendo mucha sangre. ¡Va a entrar en shock!- grité mientras presionaba la herida de la espalda con la camiseta y casi lloro, pero presioné la del hombro con una de mis bragas de la maleta.

-No podemos llevarlo a un hospital, chica. Tú sabes que ante una herida de bala tienen que llamar a la policía, y eso no es una opción… en quince minutos llegaremos a una de nuestras casas. Ahí puedes atenderlo.-

-Jacob, si pierde más tienen que hacer una transfusión, ¿de donde vamos a sacar bolsas de sangre, idiota? Inclusive en un banco de sangre te piden identificación y ya de por sí es bastante arriesgado someterlo a eso. Podemos decir que no sabemos quién lo hirió, que le dispararon porque se resistió a un asalto.- me mantenía tranquila, pero me desesperaba que no siguieran lo que les decía. Yo sabía lo que era mejor para Emmett en estos momentos, y sabía qué pasaría si había más pérdida.

-¿Y piensas que nos van a creer, mujer? Somos dos hombres con pinta de guardaespaldas y una mujer desaparecida que salió en todos los noticiarios a nivel nacional, llegando a un hospital afirmando haber encontrado de casualidad a un tipo herido de bala y medio muerto. Yo definitivamente lo creería.- comentó sarcástico. Detesto cuando me hablan así, el sarcasmo solo me gusta en mí. –No vamos a ir a un hospital, en el lugar a donde vamos puedes pedir el material que necesites y ahí hacer tu magia. Por ahora cállate hasta que lleguemos.

-Pues te aguantas, no voy a callarme. Necesito una manta o algo con que cubrirlo para evitar la hipotermia.

Garrett maniobro con el volante hasta que se quitó la chaqueta de piel marrón y me la pasó con un asentimiento por el retrovisor.

-Gracias, Garrett.- cubrí a Emmett y seguí presionando las heridas.

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Los escuché hablar a ambos cuando aún estaba en el sótano. Salí de ahí cuando tú fuiste a buscar la llave de Paul para sacarme y Jacob iba a distraer a Emmett para que no preguntara por mí.- dije distraída mirando el rostro de Emm. Así, desmayado pude apreciar la belleza masculina de sus rasgos, cualquier chica estaría en serios problemas con un hombre tan atractivo como él. Incluida yo.

-Entonces era cierto. Fuiste tú quién atacó a Paul.- ese tono de incredulidad no me gustó ni un poquito.

-Yo no lo ataqué. Quiso violarme y lo noquee.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y rompieron a reír.

-Supongo que esa es la manera típica en la que reaccionan los hombres ante la casi violación de una mujer, par de bastardos.- no podía creer que se estuvieran riendo. Si mis manos no estuvieran ocupadas, habría golpeado sus cabezas la una con la otra.

-No nos reímos de eso, Ronda Rousey1, al contrario, el hijo de puta se merecía lo que le hiciste y lo que le hizo el Jefe después. Es sólo que nos parece increíble que una chica mordaz como tú dejara fuera de combate a un hombre como él. ¿Sabes que pudo matarte en cualquier momento? Es un asesino. ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear?- Garrett era bastante simple. Me caía bien.

Al parecer ahora que no estaba discutiendo sus decisiones, Jacob se había relajado lo suficiente como para no mirarme mal ni gritarme. –Es verdad, cuando lo encontramos atado a las tuberías creímos que alguien de los Whiterdale había entrado y te había llevado al no encontrar a James. El Jefe llegó y preguntó por ti justo cuando Garrett gritó que Paul había sido atacado, corrimos al sótano y ahí estaba él… inconsciente, con un gran golpe en la cabeza y atado de pies y manos. Ni siquiera lo desató, corrió por toda la casa buscando a nadie en particular, subió a las habitaciones del segundo piso y fue cuando te encontró.- comentó mirando al Jefazo. –Sólo salió de ahí para hablar con Paul. Y después volvió a entrar a tu habitación y se quedó hasta la mañana siguiente.

Me dio una mirada cargada de significado. Una mirada que no entendí en absoluto.

-Cuando desperté, él estaba ahí. Me dijo que Paul no había querido hablar de ello y que ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos. Cuando le conté todo, se puso furioso; lo único que afirmó es que iba a darle una lección. No supe más.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos antes de entrar en una zona boscosa, bastante usual en Washington. El terreno cada vez era más complicado y la SUV se movía bastante, hasta que llegamos a un claro que precedía a una cabaña rústica de un piso, lo suficientemente grande como para una familia. Supongo que ese era nuestro destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Justo como pensaba, rodeamos la cabaña y nos estacionamos detrás de ella. Garrett bajó con arma en mano y entró al lugar mientras nosotros nos quedábamos en la camioneta, después de unos minutos salió y tras un asentimiento a Jacob sacaron a Emmett cargando y lo llevaron adentro. Bajé a Leah y los seguí.

La cabaña era bastante espaciosa y agradable, los muebles eran simples pero bastante bonitos. Los chicos llevaron a Emmett a una habitación al fondo, y lo recostaron en la cama; rápidamente me acerque a comprobar sus signos y sus heridas, el pulso era bajo pero constante y la temperatura había descendido un poco. Lo cubrí con la colcha de la cama y pregunté:

-¿Hay un botiquín aquí?-

Garrett rápidamente puso uno a mi lado. Estaba bien surtido pero no era suficiente.

-Bien chicos, necesito que uno de ustedes vaya por unas cuantas cosas, por favor. Necesito solución salina al 0.9%, si pudieran traerme algunas botellas sería genial; suturas, alcohol, más gasas, vendas, algunos catéteres y normogoteros. Necesito unas pinzas, trabajo mejor con las Kelly pero cualquiera alargada me servirá…- recité la lista de los artículos que necesitaba, pero no veía mucho movimiento de su parte, se habían quedado mirándome como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza. Idiotas.

-¿Normo… qué?

-¿Kelly?

Mierda. –Chicos, solo necesito que uno vaya rápido, y de preferencia que anotara lo que voy a utilizar.

Jacob se acercó y con teléfono en mano comenzó a escribir la lista que le repetí, además de comida para nosotros y alimento para perro. Un minuto después, la SUV arrancaba, dejándonos a nosotros cuatro completamente solos.

 **Bueno chicos, ¿qué les pareció? Emmett ahora está herido y ya sabemos de quién son las dulceras que tanto llamaron la atención a Rose. A ver qué tal le va a nuestra chica atendiendo a nuestro paciente favorito. Ya sé que he tardado montones en subir, realmente el capi ya estaba escrito desde hace mucho pero la escuela no me dejaba concentrarme mucho en otras cosas.**

 **Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios, me encantaría que me dijeran si les está gustando o no, o si ceso en mis intentos de completar la historia. Les agradecería que me lo dijeran.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Besos! :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, primero que nada sé que me odian un poquito por haber tardado tanto en subir, yo me odio un poco también. Lo que sucede es que no siempre sé cómo seguir la historia porque todo lo que creo en mi cabecita no siempre son coherencias o cosas que me gustaría poner; o cuando ya tengo la idea no tengo tiempo… o luz. ¬¬' pero aquí está por fin. Quiero darle las gracias enormemente a la persona que me despeja e ilumina mi cabeza cuando las ideas y la inspiración salen huyendo por la ventana. Hermanito, te quiero.**

 **Ya saben, los personajes no son míos sólo la historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 5.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y Jacob aún no regresaba; había logrado detener la hemorragia de la herida del hombro y la de la espalda baja pero todavía eran graves. Emmett permanecía inconsciente con la temperatura y la presión baja, y no había habido cambios importantes, por lo que lo mantuve cómodo y cubierto con las heridas presionadas y le pedí a Garrett que encendiera la calefacción… Esta cabaña era genial. ¿Ya lo había mencionado?

Cuando llegamos creí que era una simple casita rústica, algo temporal…. Pero como suele pasar, las cosas nunca son lo que esperas y ahora quiero quedarme aquí por siempre…

Sí, era de un piso y no una mansión precisamente, peeeeero tenía televisión digital con un montón de canales que jamás había visto, pantallas planas enormes, electricidad, internet rápido como el infierno –no es que ya lo hubiera comprobado, no tengo mi teléfono- que Garrett se encargó de presumirme, una cocina pequeña pero que es el sueño de cualquier mujer, dos acogedoras habitaciones amplias y ¡un jacuzzi! No sé para qué quieren un jacuzzi en este lugar, pero el punto es que había uno y quería meterme en él cuanto antes, después de curar a Emmett, claro.

Garrett permanecía al lado de la cama en un sofá de una plaza tecleando con furia en una laptop mientras yo observaba vagamente el arma que le quite a Emmett de la cinturilla del pantalón, cuando de pronto exclamó:

-Chica, realmente no sé si lo tuyo es buena suerte o una mierda de ella.- habló sin apartar la vista del aparato.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Sabes quién es la chica que entró a tu habitación? ¿La tal Bree?- preguntó mientras levantaba la vista. Algo me decía que no iba a gustarme esta plática.

-Ummm nope. Sólo menciono su nombre y que había matado al guardia que cuidaba mi puerta. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es ella?-

-¿Mató a Erick? ¡Diablos! Era un buen chico.- se lamentó pensativo.

-Sí, es triste pero ¿quién es ella?-

-En serio, siempre estaba callado pero sus bromas eran de lo mejor.-

-¡GARRETT!- grité. Dios, este hombre tenía la capacidad de concentración de un pez.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh cierto! Lo siento. Escucha, en internet por lo general encuentras los negocios "legales"- hizo las comillas con los dedos- de todos los que estamos metidos en esto, por supuesto tienes que saber buscar. Nosotros no utilizamos nuestros nombres reales en ellos por eso de la vinculación, así que es un poco más complicado encontrar algo.

\- Ajá…- esto era interesante.

-…hace mucho que buscábamos a Whiterdale, por lo que dimos con algunas de sus empresas. Entré a las bases de datos de ellas y no encontré ninguna Bree entre los empleados, pero me di cuenta que había una Breeana como asistente personal del director ejecutivo de una de las compañías de construcción.-

-Ok, posiblemente sea ella, pero ¿por qué todo el asunto de mi suerte? ¿Qué tiene que ver?- me había perdido, ya no entendía nada.

-Déjame terminar, chica. Bien, pues revisé su perfil y vi la foto. Sabemos quién es… pero no la conocíamos como Bree, sino como Sabrina. Sabrina Tanner es una mujer a la que pocos hombres se le acercan, tiene una habilidad impresionante con el uso de cuchillos y una puntería excelente, su combate cuerpo a cuerpo es tremendo y rara vez pierde, sin contar, claro, que maneja prácticamente cualquier arma que le pongas en frente, lo que la hace obviamente una asesina temible. Es hermosa, pero peligrosa en iguales cantidades. Nunca supimos porque llegó con Whiterdale ni cuando, pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Básicamente es la primera defensa ante cualquier ataque contra su clan.- terminó de hablar completamente extasiado. Y yo tenía la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

A estas alturas ya nada debería de sorprenderme, pero ¡Carajo!, desde que conocí a Emmett tengo asesinos a mi alrededor, uno más peligroso que el otro. Y yo cada vez veo menos posibilidades de salir de esto… definitivamente no voy a volver a quejarme de mi apacible, aburrida y un poco patética vida.

Aunque algo no me cuadraba…

-Garrett, entonces ella no tenía intenciones de matarme, si así hubiera sido era más que capaz de hacerlo. Al contrario, fue amable y simpática, me aviso del ataque y gracias a eso pudimos escapar. Ella sólo quería encontrar a James.- no sé porque, pero sentía que esa chica era más de lo que decía Garrett.

-Justo eso es en lo que estaba pensando, chica…

-Rosa.

-¿Qué?

-Que me digas Rose, ya me cansó eso de "Chica".

-Bien, Rose. Como te digo, eso es lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué no te mató? O ¿Por qué no te llevó con ella si todo su clan estaba buscándote? No tiene sentido…

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos pensando en eso… cuando escuchamos la SUV llegar. Garrett tomó su arma y apuntó a la puerta mientras ésta se abría… cuando entró Jacob, bajo la pistola.

Jacob llevaba cuatro bolsas enormes llenas de comida y de lo que le pedí. Rápidamente Garrett lo ayudó con ellas y pusimos manos a la obra.

-Jacob, necesito que te laves las manos para que presiones las heridas mientras yo lavo las mías, por favor. Garrett pon todo el instrumental en la mesita de noche y si pudieras ayudarme a hacer un gancho para colgar el suero, seria de lo mejor.- ambos asintieron sin rechistar.

Garrett quitó un cuadro que estaba en la pared y colocó en el clavo una percha de alambre a la que deformó en forma de gancho para poder sostener el suero. Jacob volvió y mantuvo las heridas de Emmett presionadas mientras yo iba a lavarme. Terminé y volví a la habitación. Le pedí a Garrett que sacara a Leah a la sala y me trajera un refractario hondo y un cuchillo afilado de la cocina, al decir esto, abrió los ojos al punto de casi salírseles de las cuencas pero obedeció. Me gustaba esto de mandar a los hombres. No es que no lo hiciera siempre…

Cuando volvió lo dejo con los otros instrumentos y comenzamos.

-Chicos, por favor volteen a Emmett boca abajo, con cuidado.- los ayudé a que hicieran el menor movimiento posible. – Bien, Jake no dejes de cubrir la herida del hombro, voy a comenzar con la otra. Garrett, en el refractario mete las pinzas alargadas y el cuchillo, y vierte en ellos algo de solución salina y un poco de yodo para desinfectarlas.-

Me puse los guantes que gracias al cielo a Jacob se le ocurrió traer, descubrí la herida de la espalda y la lavé con solución para quitar los restos de sangre y suciedad. Metí el dedo en la herida para localizar la bala y evaluar el daño, y por gracia del Dios de los mafiosos, la bala no afectó el riñón.

-Garrett pásame el refractario, por favor.- lo hizo y tomé las ¿pinzas? Diablos. –Jacob, estas son pinzas para hacer manicura.- eran de las que tenían la punta doblada para poder poner la pedrería a las uñas, por Cristo. Jake me vio con sorprendido y contestó:

-Sí, bueno… eso explica la cara del tipo de la farmacia. Además tú dijiste que cualquiera alargada te serviría.- dijo defendiéndose.

Mierda, eso es cierto.

-No te preocupes, tal vez después las use para arreglarme las uñas.- solté riendo. Los chicos también lo hicieron.

Saqué la bala y la puse en la camiseta sucia de Emmett. Lavé bien con agua oxigenada por dentro y tomé el cuchillo y quité la piel que comenzaba a necrosarse; volví a lavar y suturé. Cubrí con gasas y vendé el torso.

-Bien chicos, ésta ya está.- el alivio en sus miradas lo decía todo, estos hombres querían a su jefe.

Terminé con la segunda herida y vendé el hombro. Después lo volteamos de nuevo.

-Jacob, ¿podrías lavarte de nuevo las manos y ponerte unos guantes para conectar esa manguera pequeña a una botella de solución?-

-Claro, no hay problema.-

Me cambié los guantes y canalicé a Emmett para conectarlo a la solución. Eso iba a ayudarlo con la pérdida de sangre.

Terminamos y lo cubrimos con otro cobertor limpio.

-Bueno, no es la manera más moderna pero va a estar bien. Tiene que descansar bastante.- comenté acariciando su cabello y observando su pálido pero no menos hermoso rostro. Creo que dejaré de pensar en la belleza de Emmett, siento que mentalmente le quito virilidad.

Los tres nos acercamos a la mesa del comedor y desempacamos todo lo que aún estaba en las bolsas.

-Jake, ya sabemos quién es la chica que entró a la habitación de Rose.- exclamó Garrett con un sonrisita malévola.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?- Jacob apenas levantó la vista para contestar.

-Sabrina Tanner.-

Jake dejó caer al suelo el paquete de pan que tenía en las manos y se puso completamente blanco, bueno, todo lo que podía su piel morena. Garrett instantáneamente comenzó a reír de manera incontrolable mientras se sostenía el estómago con los brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, Jake?- su cara me daba un poco de gracia pero no quería reírme, cosa que me estaba siendo difícil con cada segundo que pasaba. Pero Jacob no hablaba, se quedó mirando al vacío y una mueca de dolor lo recorrió… cosa que hizo caer al suelo a Garrett por las carcajadas.

-…Es que… ella… Jake… navaja… bolas…- El hombre no podía hilar la frase por las risas. Y yo comencé a reír también cuando entendí lo que quería decir. Nos veíamos completamente absurdos carcajeándonos en el suelo- al que caí cuando tropecé con Garrett- mientras el pobre de Jacob estaba petrificado.

De repente salió de su trance y gruñó – No sé qué es lo que les da tanta risa. Casi pierdo una de mis bolas por esa bruja.-

Y sip, nos dio más risa aún. Leah sólo nos observaba desde el sillón que había reclamado como su cama. Al final los tres estábamos en el suelo riendo sin control.

-Ok chicos, basta. ¿Pueden contarme la historia?- les pedí mientras nos levantábamos.

Jake se negó a hablar, pero no impidió que Garrett lo hiciera. –Realmente no es mucho, ellos se conocieron cuando mi amigo aquí presente hizo una entrega de mercancía a un cliente en Suiza, y ella estaba de "vacaciones" según le dijo a este torpe.- ante esto Jacob frunció el ceño pero se mantuvo en silencio guardando la comida en la cocina –Él que es un don Juan de primera, intentó llevársela a la cama antes de volver, así que la llevó a cenar y después a su hotel, cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la tercera base ella se arrepintió y Jake para convencerla la besó a la fuerza, ella se asustó y lo cortó con una navaja en las pelotas y se fue del lugar.- bueno, ya entiendo la cara de dolor de Jake –Tiempo después, la vimos en uno de los enfrentamientos con el clan Whiterdale, ella era su "Paul".-

Demoooonios. Si Bree es un poco como Paul, es una persona horrible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de la historia de Jacob y Bree, preparé unos sándwiches para todos y le serví a Leah su comida.

-Chicos, muchísimas gracias por su ayuda hace rato, lo aprecio mucho… ahora descansen un rato. Yo me quedo con Emmett para checarlo.- les dije mientras comíamos.

-De ninguna manera, chica- levanté mi ceja en señal de desaprobación –perdón, Rose. Duerme tú, nosotros nos haremos cargo; el Jefe es responsabilidad nuestra y no fue nada.- replicó Garrett sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Jake negaba también.

-Además, aún estás bajo custodia, mujer. No vas a irte hasta que el Jefe lo diga.-

-No se preocupen ¿de acuerdo? Estoy acostumbrada a esto y ciertamente no voy a dejar a mi paciente a cargo de otra persona sin un título en medicina. Sin ofender.- por alguna razón que no quería analizar demasiado, deseaba quedarme un rato a solas con Emmett aunque él estuviera perdido en el mundo de los mafiosos inconscientes. –Y por lo otro, entiendo su renuencia, pero no voy a escaparme. Ni siquiera sé en donde estamos.-

Sin contar que no quería correr por el bosque a las cuatro y media de la madrugada sin una chaqueta, con el riesgo de que algún psicópata enmascarado me persiguiera con un cuchillo para asesinarme y con la posibilidad de que los otros malos ahora sí me llevaran. En este momento los más seguros eran mis actuales captores, y también los menos peligrosos… para mí, claro.

A pesar de mis protestas y promesas de no huir, Jacob se quedó despierto también.

El problema no era que él se quedara despierto, no me molestaba que estuviera justo frente a mí al otro lado de la habitación; es más, ni siquiera que no me quitara el ojo de encima como si yo fuera a saltar por la ventana en cualquier instante… el problema era que el hombre no hablaba absolutamente nada conmigo. No abrió la boca cuando le pregunté por él, por Emmett o por su carrera en la abducción de inocentes. Nada. Y eso me desquiciaba, me ponía nerviosa e inquieta, ¡no podía ni siquiera apreciar a Emmett a gusto!

Yo, una persona naturalmente habladora y apreciativa de la capacidad intelectual de las personas, necesitaba comunicarse verbalmente en todo momento. Odiaba no poder hablar porque no querían hablarme, nunca he sabido mantenerme callada ni en los momentos más serios e importantes. Como aquella vez que fui por la universidad a una conferencia de un escritor famoso y reconocido, y mientras una chica lo alagaba diciendo que era "el mejor autor que había leído en su vida", yo, siendo la imprudente que soy, solté una carcajada por alguna estupidez que hablaba con Alice quedando en completa vergüenza cuando el aludido dejó de escuchar a la chica y se concentró en mí, mirándome escrutadoramente levantando la ceja.

A lo que iba… Jacob no me hablaba y eso era bastante incómodo.

Me limité a levantarme cada cierto tiempo paseando por la cabaña, a verificar que Emmett no tuviera fiebre o a mirar por la ventana, cosa que puso en alerta a Jacob. Idiota.

Esos fueron los veinticinco minutos más largos de mi existencia.

-¡Con una mierda! ¿Podrías dejar de moverte? Habemos personas cansadas que no necesitamos tu constante vaivén.- susurró/gritó.

-¡HEY! Cierra la boca, los chicos duermen. Podrías estar haciendo lo mismo pero preferiste quedarte haciéndome compañía. Nada grata, por cierto.- le contesté de la misma manera –A diferencia de ti, soy una persona que odia los silencios.

-Entonces duerme.-

-Muéstrame tu título.-

-¡Terca!-

-¡Bruto desconfiado! Ya he lidiado con heridas así, pueden complicarse. Sé lo que hago ¿de acuerdo?, es mi trabajo.

-¿Crees que es la primera vez que lo atendemos por un disparo? Todos hemos recibido al menos uno, y él siempre está a nuestro lado cuidándonos y al pendiente de nosotros.- bueno, eso habla bien de Emmett como Jefe. –Te hemos dejado a cargo porque evidentemente sabes que hacer, no porque nosotros fuéramos incapaces de sacarle una bala, coserlo y vendarlo.-

Ok, eso me dolió. Hijo de perra.

-Escucha bien una cosa, pedazo de animal. Jamás he permitido que alguien me menosprecie y mucho menos mi trabajo, cosa que hago excelente independientemente de las limitaciones que tenga; así que si piensas que únicamente es sacar la jodida bala, coserlo como a un trozo de carne de cerdo, y vendarlo enredando una venda a su alrededor, eres más idiota de lo que creí. ¿Y sabes qué?, estabas comenzando a caerme bien.- cuando terminé mi perorata estaba jadeando de ira, transpirando y temblando. Jacob simplemente me observaba un poco asustado… o quizás sólo se estaba aguantando un pedo.

-Te lo ganaste Jake.- susurró una voz.

Emmett tenía los ojos entrecerrados y sonreía levemente. Rápidamente me acerqué a él y toque su cara buscando señales de fiebre, efectivamente estaba un poco caliente, pero no era algo grave. – ¿Cómo te sientes, guapetón?- pregunté mientras revisaba el gotero.

-…bien hecho, preciosa.- volteé a verlo y estaba mirándome. Mierda, comenzaba a amar esos ojos tan azules. Le sonreí y entonces pasaron dos cosas:

Una: Emmett tomó mi mano con la suya en la que tenía la vía intravenosa y murmuró apenas –No me dejes, preciosa.- y quedó inconsciente de nuevo.

Dos: Jacob se cayó de la silla en la que estaba sentado observando nuestro intercambio.

¿Qué diablos…?

Levanté al tarado del suelo y lo dejé en el sillón que yo ocupaba anteriormente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- revisé su cabeza y tenía un muy bonito chichón en la parte de atrás del cráneo. Se lo merece el bastardo.

-¿Cómo que qué sucedió? ¿Lo escuchaste?-

-Por supuesto, estaba a treinta centímetros de él. ¿Qué pasa, Jacob?- no entendía su reacción. Digo, yo estaba secretamente haciendo un bailecito triunfal por lo que dijo Emmett, pero no iba a decirle eso.

-Rosalie, él jamás le ha hablado así a nadie. No permite que ninguna mujer se le acerque a un nivel emocional.- me dijo confundido. Pero más confundida estaba yo… -¿Tienes algo con él?

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué si tienes algo con el Jefe? ¿Estás tirándotelo? ¿Por eso te protege tanto, cierto?-

PAF. Lo abofeteé con toda la indignación que pude juntar.

-No vuelvas a hablarme de esa manera, Jacob. Sé que en cualquier momento puedes matarme y no es algo que me preocupe justo ahora, pero eso no te da el derecho de humillarme. Yo jamás haría algo como eso sólo para tenerlo de mi lado. No tengo idea de la clase de mujeres que frecuentas, pero ahora puedo hacerme una idea.- escupí con todo el odio que pude. Me miró furioso por un rato sopesando mis palabras, hasta que bajó la mirada y frunciendo el ceño se disculpó.

-Perdón, Rosalie. Eso fue grosero y no quería insinuar nada, es sólo que realmente me sorprendió. Emmett no le ha hablado con esa necesidad a ninguna mujer ni la ha mirado con tanto anhelo, ni siquiera a…- cayó abruptamente.

-¿A quién?- a no, iba a contármelo aunque tuviera que torturarlo con las pinzas de manicura.

-Nadie. No preguntes ¿de acuerdo? Son cosas suyas, y si tanto le importas como veo que lo haces… va a contártelo él en su momento.- evasión. No me gusta. Si quería saberlo, yo también tenía que ceder un poco. Eso tampoco me gusta demasiado.

Suspiré teatralmente y me senté en la cama. –Lo siento, no debí golpearte de esa manera. También fue grosero, mi carácter es una mierda y tú no ayudas mucho atacándome como si yo fuera una intrusa. En cierto modo lo soy pero no porque yo quiera.-

Salí de la habitación por una palangana con agua y una toalla pequeña. Regresé y comencé a ponerle la toalla húmeda en la frente a Emm. Me gustaba ese apodo. Emm.

-Emmett ha sido amable y atento conmigo- dije sin mirarlo, observaba al hombre que fue herido por ayudarme –Pese al encierro ha mantenido todas mis necesidades cubiertas, y no, no me acuesto con él- comenté viéndolo de reojo.

-Lo siento- susurró apenado.

-Como decía, inclusive me llevó a Leah cuando vio que mi angustia era demasiada por no saber de ella. Me ayudó a escapar de su propia casa para que no me secuestraran de mi secuestro y ahora está lastimado por ello. No sé porque me dijo lo que dijo, pero puedo decirte que no voy a dejarlo mientras me necesite.- dije honestamente.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no lo lastimes. Ya ha sufrido bastante para toda una vida.- whooaa ¿qué?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté mirándolo con interés.

Se quedó callado y después de un suspiro apesumbrado habló.

-Sólo voy a decirte que de una u otra manera, la vida se ha encargado de quitarle todo lo que ama. Sus padres, su familia, su hogar, la mujer con la que iba a casarse lo abandonó con su hija en el vientre… no sabemos si está viva. No queda mucho del verdadero Emmett, solo su obsesión rara por los dulces.- dijo sonriendo por lo último.

Emmett tuvo una hija, iba a casarse. Dios. De inmediato me dolió el pecho al pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar, en lo que sufrió.

-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Emmett?-

-Desde que teníamos nueve. Y ha sido mi mejor amigo desde entonces.- contestó mirándolo.

Bueno, ceder había funcionado. Aunque no me esperaba todo eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de nuestra intensa y emocional platica, Jacob y yo ya no hablamos más. Yo me quedé dormida un rato y él lo hizo cuando yo desperté, pero no por mucho tiempo. Aun no confiaba en mí.

Ocasionalmente revisaba a Emmett, ya no había fiebre pero tenía que comenzar a darle antibióticos.

Garrett despertó a las diez de la mañana fresco como una lechuga a pesar de haber dormido solo cinco horas. Yo necesito mínimo ocho y un café cargado para estar medianamente tolerable por la sociedad. Después de que él fuera por el medicamento, yo se lo administrara a Emm y le cambiara la solución, fui a dormir dejando como instrucción que me despertaran por cualquier cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desperté a las 6 de la tarde. Lo sé, soy una holgazana pero era cierto cuando dije que necesito al menos ocho horas de sueño. Como sea, desperté porque mi estómago rugía de hambre, además tenía que ver a Emmett.

Me senté y me asusté como la mierda cuando vi a Emmett sentado en una silla frente a la cama.

-¡Carajo contigo! ¿Cuál es la jodida necesidad de asustarme así cuando me despierto, bruto?- pregunté con una mano en mi pecho tratando de calmar mis acelerados latidos. –Tienes una veta rara de voyeur acosador, ¿sabías?-

Sonrío de esa manera en la que parece que sabe algo que yo no. –Nunca lo había hecho, Rose.

-¿Ser un voyeur?-

-Ajá. Eres la primera persona a la que observo dormir.- dijo como si nada. Creo que inclusive él puede ver lo raro que es eso.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Me calma. Además eres graciosa cuando duermes… y babeas.- se burló el muy maldito.

-¡Yo no babeo!- okay, eso no era del todo cierto. La mancha de saliva en la almohada y los restos secos en mi cara lo demostraban. –En todo caso, y no digo que lo haga, pero si lo hiciera sería absolutamente normal. Y tampoco soy graciosa cuando duermo, nadie es gracioso con la cara deforme por la almohada, ni siquiera tú Señor Mirón.- obviamente estaba mintiendo, él sí era perfecto cuando dormía. Y cuando fruncía el ceño, y cuando sonreía, y cuando… okaaaaay basta.

-Rectifico entonces. Tu cara es graciosa cuando está deforme por la almohada.- estaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla ligeramente de lado para no pegar con las heridas y no veía el suero por ningún lado. Paciente de pacotilla.

Me levanté y encendí la luz del lugar. Fui al baño ignorándolo todo lo que pude sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda; hice mis asuntos, lavé mi cara, mis dientes y mis manos y salí a revisar al intento de súper macho que tanto me atraía.

Cuando volví, él continuaba en la misma posición pero con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Por qué estás levantado y quién te quitó el suero, Emmett?- pregunté suavemente mientras tocaba su cara. Él recargó la cabeza en mi mano sin abrir los ojos y mi pecho se calentó con ternura. Sin fiebre.

-Yo. Necesitaba ir al baño, un brazo no lo puedo mover, y con el otro o sostenía la mierda esa o me agarraba el pene para orinar, y definitivamente no iba a hacerlo como niña. Mi hombría me lo impide.- rodé los ojos ante eso.

-Podías dejarlo sobre el depósito de agua, no era necesario que te arrancaras la vía. Voy a tener que volver a ponértela.- abrió los ojos alarmado.

-¿Qué? No. No quiero que me la pongas de nuevo, dolió como el infierno cuando me la quité. No, me niego.- y para enfatizar negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

Comencé a reír hasta que dejo de sacudir la cabeza. –Realmente no tienes opción, pequeño bebecito llorón. Tengo que ponértela, aún estás pálido y por la cicatriz puedo decir que te la quitaste hace ya bastante.- frunció el ceño por el apodo pero no dijo nada. –ahora tengo hambre, vamos a comer algo.

Lo levanté con cuidado y salimos al comedor.

Preparé pasta con carne mientras él me observaba ir y venir en la cocina.

-¿Y los chicos?- no había visto a ninguno. De hecho tampoco estaba Leah.

-Jake duerme todavía, se acostó hace un par de horas; Garrett llevó a Leah a pasear. Esto estuvo delicioso, Rose.- comentó señalando el plato limpio

-Oh, está bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunté terminando de comer.

-Con un poco de dolor, pero nada más.- volteé a verlo y pude notar que le dolía más de lo que afirmaba.

Rebusqué en las bolsas de la farmacia y saqué el frasco de analgésicos. Le puse un par en la mano y un vaso de agua para que las tragara. –Bébela toda.

Me miró intensamente unos segundos y después tomo las píldoras. Mientras lo hacía quede un poco embobada viendo su amplio y musculoso torso ahora vendado, era algo así como una paradoja, la fortaleza y la debilidad.

Cuando reaccioné levanté la vista a su rostro y una estúpida sonrisita engreída me saludó.

-Continúa mirando, preciosa. No me molesta en absoluto, al contrario.- y utilizó la sonrisa con hoyuelos. Esa sonrisa iba a matarme…

Estaba a punto de contestarle con algo mordaz, cuando Garrett entró corriendo con Leah a su lado.

-Nos encontraron.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? En lo personal creo que yo habría literalmente babeado al ver a Emmett sin playera. Bueno, pues ya supimos un poquito más sobre nuestro chico sexy, este capi tiene información que va a ser trascendental en la historia, así que ¿qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un jitomatazo de plano?**

 **Otra cosa, la anécdota del autor fue completamente real. Tarde un año para que mis amigas dejaran de burlarse de mí y otro más para volver a ir a una conferencia. Fue horrible. Jajajaja**

 **Amé sus comentarios pasados y eso me motivó enormemente a prender la laptop y comenzar a imaginar. Déjenme en sus preciosos reviews si les gustó mucho, poquito o nada. Gracias por leer!**

 **Besos!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Habemus Capitulus Nuevus! Jajajaja Siento la tardanza enormemente, peeeero ya estamos aquí de nuevo.**

 **Voy a contestar una pregunta que me dejaron en los reviews. Rose tiene 27 años, viene en el segundo capítulo; Emmett tiene alrededor de 33, no pensaba hacer énfasis en la diferencia de edad pero así los imagino a ambos.**

 **No se preocupen, no voy a abandonar la historia, no podría hacerlo porque me gusta bastante el rumbo que está tomando. Probablemente tardaré en subir, pero no dejaré de hacerlo.**

 **Ahora, vamos con el capi.**

* * *

Capítulo 6.

¿Cómo que nos encontraron? No es posible. Okay, si lo es, pero ¿por qué tan pronto? Emmett no puede hacer movimientos bruscos, menos va a poder escapar. Y ni siquiera pude meterme al jacuzzi…

Trato de mantener la calma a pesar de que el pánico comienza a hacer mella en mi cuerpo, y en las órdenes que comienzo a lanzar a todos.

-Garrett, despierta a Jacob y sube a Leah a la SUV, por favor. Emmett no te muevas hasta que Jake venga por ti- y ante su amago de réplica añadí señalándolo con el dedo –¡Y no se te ocurra quejarte!- al escuchar mi tono, ambos se miraron y asintieron en silencio.

Garrett fue a hacer lo que le pedí dejando a mi loba con nosotros, mientras tanto yo recogía todos los medicamentos y el material de curación pues aún no le cambiaba el vendaje a Emm. Estaba segura de que me veía completamente loca corriendo de un lado a otro, cosa que me confirmó Emmett cuando al voltear a verlo lo vi rascando las orejas de Leah a su lado, ambos siguiéndome con la mirada.

Un par de minutos después, Jacob llega sin ningún rastro de sueño y con su arma guardada en su funda. Garrett tomó a Leah y salió para acercar la SUV a la puerta mientras Jake ayudaba a Emmett a levantarse.

-¡Jake suéltame! Puedo salir yo solo, no necesito ayuda.- refunfuñaba el enorme oso herido que tenía como paciente. Forcejeaba con él para soltarse y maldecía elevando la voz cada vez más, hasta que la jodida insistencia me toca los ovarios y suelto con irritación:

–¡Con un carajo, Emmett, ya basta! Súbete a la maldita camioneta de una vez.- ante la cara de estupefacción de Jacob, Emmett volteo a verme y pude ver como su cara pasaba de la incredulidad a la furia en dos segundos.

-Háblame así de nuevo y juro que vas a lamentarlo, Rosalie.- siseó en mi cara, apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Mierda. Casi me arrepentí por mi exabrupto… casi. Pero como soy una cabezota- toca pelotas no pude callarme y contrataqué:

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme, guapo?.- lo reté sosteniéndole la mirada. Azul contra verde. Dos titanes enfrentándose sin querer apartar la mirada, sin querer ceder; hasta que en contra de lo que sentía en el momento, comienzo a tener un cosquilleo cálido en el bajo vientre que me provoca querer besar hasta la inconsciencia a este pedazo de bruto, insensato y orgulloso. Supongo que reflejo el deseo que tengo por él, pues la mirada de Emm cambia y se vuelve caliente, sexy…

Un carraspeo nos saca del trance en el que nos encontrábamos; Jake nos observa incómodo al tiempo que sostiene la puerta.

-Lo siento, sube al auto por favor.- pido con la voz ronca –Voy por mis cosas.

Me dirijo rápidamente a la recámara por mi maleta y también para calmarme un poco. No sé qué sucedió… bueno, sí sé, pero no entiendo por qué me excita tanto que me hable y me mire así. He descubierto una faceta que no sabía que tenía: encuentro bastante sexy y atractiva la imponencia y la rudeza de Emmett, algo de lo que en cuanto soy consciente, me escandaliza un poco.

¿Qué dirían las chicas de esto? Bella se sonrojaría hasta la raíz del cabello y a Alice le sobraría tiempo antes de tenerme inscrita en uno de esos clubs de sado que tanta curiosidad le dan últimamente…

Me subo a la SUV y arrancamos de inmediato.

-Como decía, Leah se detuvo observando a la nada. Al principio no le tomé importancia, pero cuando empezó a gruñir me alarmé… a poco más de un kilómetro, una camioneta de Whiterdale estaba detenida en la carretera y dos de sus hombres iban a pie entre los árboles. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se percataran de la cabaña. Jalé a Leah y regresamos.-

Acaricié el hocico de Leah que iba en su lugar con la lengua de fuera. –Bien hecho, cariño.

Tras la explicación de Garrett, todos se quedaron en silencio maquinando en sus cabezas de mafiosos, mientras yo ponía manos a la obra. – ¡Okay! Emmett, necesito revisarte y cambiarte los apósitos. Siéntate en la orilla por favor.- hizo lo que le pedí… de mala gana, pero lo hizo.

Saqué el material de la bolsa plástica en la que lo llevaba y lo dejé en el asiento a su lado. Me acomodé en el espacio en el que iba anteriormente entre los asientos y comencé a quitarle la venda del torso; el problema era que para hacerlo, tenía que abrazarlo para rodear su cuerpo y en la posición en la que me encontraba, esto se estaba poniendo un poco incómodo… lo noté yo, lo notó Emmett, y lo notaron los chicos que soltaron unas risitas imprudentes. Pfff…

-Gírate un poco hacia la ventana.- despegué la cinta y con cuidado retiré la gasa. Todo estaba como debería de estar, así que limpie la herida y después de secarla, la cubrí de nuevo. Vendé y comencé con la otra. Cuando iba a quitar la gasa del hombro, uno de los hilos se atoró con las suturas; con todo el cuidado que podía intenté desatorarlo, pero un estruendo hizo que me exaltara jalando la gasa y por consiguiente el grito de Emmett no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Qué carajos?! Emmett, lo siento mucho. ¡Dios!- le había arrancado un punto de la sutura, pero obviamente no podía ni siquiera hacer unas banditas cuando íbamos a 175 k/h y una camioneta nos disparaba mientras nos perseguía. –Recuéstate, tengo que arreglar esto.-

-¡Maldita sea! Rápido, Garrett. Toma la autopista hacia el norte, mientras más cerca de la frontera estemos, más fácil va a ser perderlos.- Jake había desenfundado su arma y comenzaba a responder a los disparos por la ventana.

Nos movíamos demasiado rápido. Como pude, corté un poco de cinta y la pegué en el punto faltante de la herida, la limpie y sequé, y volví a cubrirla. Emm se estaba poniendo pálido, y cómo no, si el muy cabezón se había quitado el suero y ahora ni siquiera podía administrarle el medicamento por la vía. Pero eso no iba a impedir que se la inyectara…

Preparé la jeringa ante su mirada de terror, mientras se levantaba de a poco alejándose de mí. Eso le pasa por hacer mi trabajo más complicado. Idiota.

-¿Pero qué es lo que haces mujer?- preguntó con un tono más agudo de lo que esperaba.

-Voy a inyectarte un antibiótico, Emmett. No puedes saltarlos cuando te encuentras así.-

-¡Estás completamente loca! De ninguna jodida manera vas a ponerme esa mierda. Además yo estoy bien, sólo necesito mi arma para poder darles a esos hijos de puta que nos persiguen.-

Por amor de Cristo, esto no puede ser posible.

-Si no te hubieras arrancado el suero, no sentirías nada. Pero como…- no terminé de decirlo cuando el bruto ya le había sacado del cinturón la pistola a Garrett y se asomaba por la ventana disparando hacia atrás…

Y entonces al ver la posición en la que estaba, con la rodilla sobre el asiento, la otra pierna semiflexionada y la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la ventana; pude llevar a cabo mi venganza... ehh trabajo.

De un solo movimiento, con una mano bajé su pantalón dejando al descubierto parte del glúteo y con la otra apliqué la inyección rápidamente y sin problemas.

-¡AAAGGHH! ¡JODER ROSALIE!- se aventó hacia atrás quedando sentado y sobando el área mancillada.

-No me pongas a prueba, chico. Siempre vas a perder.- solté engreídamente. –Ahora, puedes continuar con lo que hacías.-

Me miró indignado y un segundo después estaba otra vez exprimiendo cartuchos. ¡Hombres!

Pese a que estaba siendo muy entretenido este asunto de "Tú me disparas y yo te la regreso", yo ya no aguantaba la frustración por no poder hacer nada. Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta y me acerqué a Garrett silenciosamente, de una manera calmada y agradable, le pregunté:

-Garrett, ¿el arma de Emmett?- la sacó de la guantera y me la tendió sin mirarme si quiera. –Gracias.

Bajé la ventanilla libre y me asomé. Entré de nuevo y pregunté a nadie en específico: -¿No sería buena idea si le dieran a las llantas?-

-Preciosa, no espero que lo entiendas pero son autos blindados.- contestó Emm. Rodé los ojos.

-Estoy consciente de ello. Pero no siempre llevan llantas blindadas. ¿O sí?- sólo quería saber lo que se sentía disparar un arma. Nunca he probado mi puntería en otra cosa que no fuera la diana del bar cercano a la universidad al que iba con las chicas. Y casi le saco un ojo a un tipo una vez con un dardo. Pero ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué le dé al malo? Sí, claro.

Me asomé de nuevo y por primera vez en mi vida disparé. Obviamente le di a un árbol.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, loca? Vienen por ti y tú se los pones bastante fácil. Dame eso antes de que te lastimes.- Jacob no es la persona más amable del mundo, pero en realidad odio cuando se pone en ese plan.

-Oh, cállate. Estoy ayudando. Déjame en paz o a la siguiente voy a apuntarte a ti antes de disparar.- salí de nuevo y quise apuntar a las llantas pero como ya he dicho, mi suerte es un asco en estos días, y claro está, no le di a mi objetivo… nop. Le di en la frente al tipo calvo en el asiento del copiloto que disparaba a diestra y siniestra. Cayó de la camioneta en movimiento en el momento en el que los disparos cedieron por completo.

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué hice?

Maté a un hombre. Ahora sí lo maté y no sólo lo desmayé o lo golpeé en la cabeza con una bandeja. Me convertí en una asesina. Soy una asesina.

Comencé a llorar y a temblar descontroladamente. Sentí unos brazos rodearme y acariciar mi cabello, entretanto me susurraba palabras tranquilizantes al oído. Pero yo no prestaba atención, sólo podía pensar en que había dejado de ser una persona inocente de todo delito, en que el juramento que hice de proteger y cuidar ahora no vale nada, y que me transformé en una criminal. En una mala persona.

-Rose, basta. Si tu no hubieras disparado nos habrían alcanzado y asesinado a nosotros. A todos. Gracias a ti estamos a salvo por ahora, yo ya no tenía balas y Jacob se acercaba a ese punto también. Por favor, tranquilízate.- Las palabras de Emmett no me dieron el consuelo que necesitaba, pero me hicieron sentir un poco menos delincuente. No me di cuenta que aún tenía la pistola en mi mano, hasta que Jake me la quitó con delicadeza.

-Debí obedecerte, debí quedarme dentro sin hacer nada. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Jake.- pedía disculpas sin dejar de llorar. No podía dejar de hacerlo.

-Rose, yo no debí darte el arma. Pero lo que dice el Jefe es cierto, si no hubieras acabado con ese tipo, ellos nos hubieran machacado a nosotros.- cuando mencionó la frase "acabado con ese tipo", lloré con más desesperación aún. –Diablos, lo siento chica.

-No tienes que disculparte conmigo, Rosalie. Yo no quería que tú te lastimaras, así que si me preguntas qué opino, realmente te agradezco. Te felicitaría, pero fue un tiro por equivocación. Tienes que mejorar.- soltó sonriendo un poco.

-Es que lo maté. No fue como con Paul, que creí matarlo pero después "revivió", esta vez vi la sangre y el cuerpo inerte. Soy una mala persona.- dije un poco menos llorosa pero igual de alterada.

-Entonces nosotros también somos malas personas, preciosa. También hemos matado, y ten por seguro que lo hubiéramos hecho de no haber fallado todos los tiros. Además, míralo por el lado bueno… ya no nos persiguen.- Emmett todavía me tenía abrazada y limpiaba mis lágrimas con el pulgar.

-Pero ustedes no son malas personas. Son secuestradores de mujeres inocentes y tal vez tienen un negocio raro, pero son amables y me han protegido en todo momento.- susurré cabizbaja.

-¿Lo ves? Muchas veces tenemos que hacer cosas espantosas y que no nos gustan para sobrevivir. Una persona no se define por el trabajo que tenga, o por las cosas que haga en él. Nosotros trabajamos en esto y esta clase de cosas son a las que nos enfrentamos continuamente, pero eso no quiere decir que acabar con la vida de alguien sea algo que hagamos con gusto.- bueno, Emm tenía un punto. Pero…

-La cosa es que yo no trabajo en esto. Emmett, yo juré proteger al que lo necesitara; cuidar a la gente y hacer las cosas bien es lo que me hace sentir plena. Es para lo que yo me preparé. Ahora siento que todo lo bueno que he hecho se esfumó.-

-¿Crees que si se hubiera esfumado todo lo que has hecho, mi culo no dolería aún por la maldita inyección que me pusiste? Preciosa, ¿hubieras preferido que nos alcanzaran? ¿Sabes lo que nos hubieran hecho? Para empezar, habrían convertido a Leah en un bonito y peludo tapete.- al escuchar esto, Leah y yo volteamos a vernos y soltó un aullido lastimero. Ella, no yo…

Como sea. –Por supuesto que no, es solo que no puedo sentirme bien por lo que hice. Y realmente me gustaría que dejáramos de hablar del tema. Además, no pude comprobar si las llantas eran blindadas o no.- todos rieron ante esto último y estuvieron de acuerdo en cambiar el tema.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- pegunté sin querer realmente saberlo.

-Debemos cambiar de coche. Podemos cruzar la frontera y llegar a casa de Eleazar.- comenta el tipo a mi lado como si nada.

Momento. ¿Qué?

-¡Ah no! Eso sí que no. No vas a sacarme del país. ¡Ni siquiera tengo mi documentación conmigo!- entonces me di cuenta de algo y las alarmas se dispararon en mi cabeza –Emmett, a quién están buscando es a mí, ¿cierto?-

¡No es cierto! No, no, no… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando que no se me ocurrió antes?

-Eso es lo que suponemos. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te quieren a ti. Bree te dejó escapar de la casa en lugar de matarte. No tiene sentido.- Emmett lucía igual de confundido que los demás –Por cierto, saqué tu pasaporte de tu casa. Yo lo tengo.-

Hijo de puta.

-¿Qué pasa, Rose?- preguntó Garrett mirándome por el retrovisor.

-Si a quién quieren es a mí, van por mi familia. Saben quiénes son, salieron en las noticias. Ellos son la única razón por la que yo volvería sin pensarlo.- dije con la voz temblorosa –Por favor- rogué a Emm suplicante.

Emmett me observó, y tras un suspiro respondió: -Tenemos que volver.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi ansiedad y angustia llegaron al punto en el que comencé a llorar nuevamente, a los pocos segundos, Emmett me abrazaba de nuevo. Arrullándome. Y así en sus brazos, me quedé dormida.

Lo que pudieron haber sido tres horas de viaje, se convirtieron en cinco y media al regresar a la ciudad por caminos alternos y varias vueltas sin sentido para evitar que nos siguieran. A mí no me interesaba en lo más mínimo cómo volviéramos, sólo quería llegar a ver a mamá y a Jazz. Ponerlos a salvo.

Cuando entramos a la ciudad, trazamos el plan que iba a hacer que Jasper nos ayudara.

La idea era que llamáramos al consultorio de mi hermano, diciendo que uno de sus pacientes por accidente se había roto varios dientes y era urgente que lo atendiera. Los chicos dijeron que era buena idea secuestrarlo a él también para poder encontrarnos. Después de golpear a Garrett y a Jacob en la nuca por semejante estupidez, decidimos que Emmett y yo entraríamos por la puerta de servicio de la clínica y lo esperaríamos adentro, después le explicaríamos todo este asunto esperando que nos ayudara a sacar a mamá de la ciudad.

El plan sonaba muy bien en mi cabeza, un poco a lo "Misión Imposible", pero deseaba con todo el corazón que funcionara.

Nos detuvimos en una pequeña plaza y Jake bajo a comprar un teléfono en una tienda 24 horas. Trajo también un suéter enorme para Emmett que sólo llevaba las vendas encima, y una chaqueta para mí.

Con la explícita orden de poner el altavoz para escuchar todos, Garrett fue el encargado de marcar a Jazz. Después de dos llamadas sin tomar y de que yo muriera un poco a cada segundo, contestaron al cuarto timbre de la tercera llamada.

-¿ QUÉ!?- fue el hermoso saludo que nos dio.

-Es igual de dulce que tú cuando despiertas- susurró Emmett socarronamente. Se llevó un puñetazo en el brazo bueno.

-Buenas noches, doctor. Disculpe la molestia, por favor. Lo que sucede es que mi hijo acaba de tener un accidente en las escaleras y perdió los cuatro dientes frontales de arriba. No sé qué hacer para que el dolor ceda y en el directorio usted es el único dentista cercano. ¡Por favor, ayúdeme!-

Bueno, bueno… Si hasta yo me la creí. Este chico es bueno.

-¡Oh, sí, lo siento mucho! No hay problema. ¿Cree que pueda llevarlo al consultorio? ¿Sabe en dónde es?- respondió más despejado. Al fondo se escuchaba el roce de la ropa. Extrañaba tanto su voz, que unas lágrimas se juntaron en mis ojos.

-Claro que sí, doctor. En media hora estamos ahí. ¡Muchísimas gracias!- soltó con fingido alivio.

-Muy bien. Nos vemos.- y cortó la llamada.

Únicamente pude limpiar mis ojos y sonreír a Garrett. –¡Gracias!

Sin embargo no me pasó desapercibida la mirada de Emmett.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Casi eran las dos de la mañana cuando Emm y yo salimos de un callejón a dos cuadras de la clínica de Jasper; los chicos venían siguiéndonos en la SUV permaneciendo entre las sombras para evitar llamar la atención… claro que no tiene nada que ver con la apariencia a queso cheddar por la cantidad de marcas de bala en todo el laminado de la camioneta. Era solo… precaución.

Llegamos y entramos por la puerta de atrás. No fue difícil hacerlo, la asis-tonta de mi hermano suele olvidarse de poner la alarma cuando cierra; un pequeño truco con una palanca y media puerta rota después, atravesar el umbral fue cosa de niños.

-¿Cómo sabías que no había alarma, Rose?- preguntó Emmett cuando después de subir un par de pisos, caminábamos por el pasillo a la recepción.

-No lo sabía. Lo esperaba, pero no estaba segura.- era verdad. No sabía si Nina había dejado de ser tan despistada.

-¿Entonces puede que una alarma silenciosa este dando aviso en este momento a la policía?- la cara que puso debería de fotografiarla, pero a falta de cámara solo pude observarlo burlonamente. –Hay que salir de aquí.- y jalo mi brazo a la salida de nuevo.

Arranqué mi brazo de su enorme mano sintiendo como estuve cerca de una luxación de hombro. –¡Hey! Cálmate, de acuerdo. No hay alarmas silenciosas ni nada… Jasper no sabe que Nina es un poco olvidadiza. Además, bien me haría que la policía llegara; así podrían proteger a mi familia- solté sin pensar realmente en lo que decía. Ni a quién se lo decía….

En cuanto me di cuenta de la mirada dolida de Emmett, me di un golpe mental contra la pared más cercana.

-Mierda. Lo siento, no quise decir eso.- nope, el filtro de mi cerebro hacia mi boca aun no funcionaba.

-Lo quisiste, Rose. Es lo que sientes y no debería de sorprenderme, es solo que…- tras un largo suspiro continúo –El que lo siente soy yo, preciosa. Yo soy el que te está causando este dolor de no ver a tu hermano y a tu mamá; soy yo el que te puso en más riesgo del que podrías estar nunca manteniéndote a mi lado, por la estúpida idea de que entre más cerca de mi te tuviera, menos probabilidades había de que Paul te hiciera algo. Pero la verdad es que soy jodidamente egoísta y cuando te vi en el supermercado a punto de trepar por las estanterías y maldiciendo como marinero, sabía que no podía simplemente dejarte ir. No podía olvidarme de esos preciosos ojos verdes y ese ceño fruncido; sin embargo yo no tengo nada para hacer que te quedes, y te dejé ir sin más.

…-Cuando llegamos al restaurant por Whiterdale, los chicos entraron a sacarlo pero tardaron demasiado en salir. Los seguí adentro para ver cuál era el problema, y me encuentro con una conocida cabellera rubia poniendo las bolas de Paul en su garganta de un golpe, y después tu voz… ahí lo decidí. No quería que alguien más mirara esa cara en las mañanas y escuchara esa risa contagiosa que tienes. Ahora están a punto de matarte y no sé por qué. Lo siento muchísimo, Rose. Perdóname.- con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, bajó el cabeza, arrepentido.

¡Santo Jodido Dios de todo lo Imposible e Improbable!

Yo no sabía cómo en las películas los actores podían hacer las caras de shock cuando pasaba algo asombroso. Ni siquiera creía que pasara en la vida real, pero con un Infierno que mi cara era una de esas en ese momento. Mi mandíbula tocaba mi cuello… okay, no tanto, pero no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban. Mi garganta se secó y comencé a temblar de ¿emoción? ¿Frío? No lo sé. Pero sabía que quería hacer…

Caminé los tres pasos que nos separaban, tomé la cabeza de Emmett, la acerqué a mí y lo besé con todas las emociones que tenía en ese instante. Con todo lo que hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que sentía por él. Lo besé con toda la entrega que pude.

Sus brazos me rodearon segundos después, con fuerza. Su mano del brazo bueno subió por mi espalda y la enredó en mi coleta acercándome más a él, fundiéndonos en un abrazo estrecho y lleno de anhelo.

Después de un momento apasionado, nos separamos sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos.-Ya hablaremos después. Ahora tenemos que llegar al consultorio, Emm.- dije mientras tomaba su mano y caminaba con él detrás de mí.

-¿Emm?- la burla en su voz no podía ser más evidente, pero estaba demasiado pletórica para responder a eso de forma inteligente.

-Ajá. Mentalmente te he llamado así desde que te conozco.- contesté simplemente encogiéndome de hombros.

Su risa ahogada llegó a mis oídos, pero preferí ignorarla.

El clásico aroma a desinfectante bucal y a colonia de mi hermano, inundaron mis fosas nasales de golpe. Todo el lugar estaba tal y como lo recordaba… las paredes con enormes caricaturas de dientes felices y sonrientes adornaban la recepción; una guía de celofán a mitad de la pared con dibujos de pequeños dientecitos en un fondo azul fosforescente atraía la atención hacia ella. El escritorio de Nina, lleno de flores de plástico y una lámpara de lava de colores se encontraba en un costado justo afuera de la consulta…

Entramos manteniendo las luces apagadas y nos quedamos en silencio esperando.

Un par de minutos después, la puerta metálica del frente del edificio se abrió y se cerró casi de inmediato. Se escucharon los pasos rápidos de Jazz subiendo por las escaleras y las luces de la recepción se encendieron.

Un silbido desafinado con la tonada de "Radioactive" de Imagine Dragons, sonaba mientras las luces de la consulta se prendían y Jasper entraba por la puerta dejando su mochila en su escritorio y sacando algunas cosas. Emmett y yo permanecimos quietos y en silencio, sonriendo porque aún no se había percatado de las dos personas en su silla y en la camilla.

Al girar sobre sí mismo, nos vio, retiró la mirada y después se paralizo por completo. Giró de nuevo rápidamente y se le cayó de las manos una botella de agua que siempre carga antes de salir. –Rose…- soltó con voz temblorosa y las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes en ambos.

Me levanté de la camilla en donde estaba sentada y corrí a abrazar a mi hermano. Me levantó del suelo cuando llegué a él y nos hizo girar. Con las mejillas empapadas de llanto, se separó de mí y me tomó la cara, los hombros, los brazos y las manos revisándome…

-¡Estás aquí! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estabas, Rosie? ¿Sabes el dolor que nos causó saber que te habían secuestrado? Mamá está desesperada.- hablaba a trompicones apretando mis mejillas y con la garganta en un nudo.

-Estoy bien, Jazz. Estoy bien. Ha sido un poco difícil y han pasado un montón de cosas, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes. Mamá y tú corren peligro.- hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta de que atrás de mí se encontraba una mole de ojos azules observando todo el intercambio.

-¡Tú te llevaste a mi hermana! Tú, hijo de puta, fueron tus hombres y tú los que la secuestraron.- y se abalanzó hacia Emmett, que no hizo absolutamente nada por devolver o esquivar los golpes que le daba Jasper.

-¡Noooo, Jasper! ¡Déjalo! Está herido. Escucha por favor.- Intenté separarlos, pero obviamente no pude.

Okay, no quería hacer esto después de ese encuentro tan emotivo que tuvimos, pero no me deja otra opción…

Tomé a Jasper de la patilla izquierda y jalé con fuerza. –¡Que me escuches, con un demonio!- Jazz soltó de inmediato a Emmett y se volvió fúrico hacia mí.

-¿Qué haces, Rose? ¡Duele, carajo!- contestó sobando su oreja –Te secuestró. Este hombre te hizo daño y tú lo defiendes… ¿tienes la cosa del descolmo o qué diablos te pasa?-

-Estocolmo. Síndrome de Estocolmo.- rodé los ojos –No tengo nada, Jazz. Escucha, sí, Emmett me secuestro, pero lo hizo para protegerme… o algo así.- miré de reojo a Emm. –A grandes rasgos… iba a verme con Alice para comer, llegué temprano y me tocó ver al tipo malo de las noticias en el mismo restaurant, segundos después una banda de hombres lo levantaba y daba órdenes a todo el mundo en el lugar, pero como tienes una hermana despistada no escuché que debía tirarme al piso y un bruto me agredió, me defendí y lo golpeé en las pelotas, quiso atacarme de nuevo y Emmett intervino y me llevó con él sin mi permiso para que el bruto no me hiciera nada. Ahora y por alguna razón que no entendemos, la gente del tipo malo de las noticias viene a por mí y quiere matarme.- le conté sin respirar y de una sola vez- Tienes que ayudarnos a sacar a mamá y a ti de la ciudad para que no los dañen, por favor. Ustedes son la clave para que den conmigo.- pedí mirándolo con súplica. Últimamente miro mucho de esa manera a la gente.

-Mira, tengo un paciente en unos momentos, pueden quedarse aquí en lo que termino, ya veremos que hacer pero de ninguna manera voy a dejarte sola con este tipo de nuevo.- el odio con el que observaba a Emmett me dio una idea de lo difícil que iba a ser que estos dos se llevaran bien.

-Uhh… bueno, realmente no tienes ningún paciente. Fueron los chicos los que te marcaron para que vinieras.- entrecerró los ojos ¡mierda! –Hey, era eso o te secuestraban a ti también. Y ya viste que no se andan con chiquitas para eso.- eso calmó sus ánimos un momento. Pero unos pasitos ligeros y rítmicos en las escaleras, rompieron con la quietud del momento.

-Jasper, bebé… No vas a creerlo pero una camioneta enorme y maltratada está estacionada en la parte de atrás. Tuve que aparcar al fren… ¿Rose?-

-¿Alice?- espera… ¿Bebé?

* * *

 **Pueeees ya se reencontraron los hermanos. Pensé muchísimo en mi hermano y en cómo reaccionaría él en una situación así, y básicamente ese fue el resultado.**

 **Chicas preciosas que leen la historia y que se toman la molestia de mandarme sus reviews pidiéndome que actualice, les juro que las quiero un montón ya por leerla y porque me demuestran que les está gustando el loco fruto de mi imaginación. En verdad, no voy a dejar la historia, tengan un poquito de fe en mí y de paciencia. Prometo no dejarla, palabra del dedito pequeño.**

 **Me pidieron que hubiera más interacción entre Emmett y Rose, y se los cumplí. Me encanta cuando me mandan sus ideas porque a mí me dan una dirección que seguir y una manera de complacerlas también. Obviamente apenas es el primer beso entre ellos, no podía llevarlos a la cama de inmediato y a medio consultorio, además nuestro chico sigue lastimado.**

 **Déjenme sus reviews bonitos y hermosos, y cuéntenme que les está pareciendo.**

 **Besos enormes y nos leemos después. :***


End file.
